Um dia nossas almas irão se unir
by Akeminu
Summary: Inuyasha achou que havia encontrado a mullher da sua vida, até que apareceu uma "Gaijin" que REALMENTE balança o coração do hanyou...HENTAI! Capt. 5 online! Já consertei o que barrava as reviews! Escreve!
1. Prólogo

**ITSUKA SUBETE NO TAMASHII GA**

**(UM DIA NOSSAS ALMAS IRÃO SE UNIR)**

_Por Kobayashi, Akeminu-sama (Pseudônimo)._

_Disclaimer:_

_1. Os personagens do Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. _

_A Leah (Luz do Sol) e a Brenna e familiares pertencem a mim. _

_2. As "magias" mostradas nessa história não têm como base a magia real e sim a fantasia._

_3. Hannah Athos = Leah Watson & Landshire (Grã Sacerdotisa)._

_============================_

**_PROLOGO_**

Tudo parecia normal exceto pela presença de uns seres "mágicos" que viviam naquela terra estranha. Talvez Leah nunca soubesse exatamente o porquê de sua ida àquela terra tão distante e diferente de sua terra natal, Glastonbury, Inglaterra.

Mas como lhe foi passado pela sua mãe e passado para esta pela mãe dela e assim sempre foi, os ensinamentos e herança de toda uma linhagem antiga de sacerdotes e sacerdotisas. Um povo mágico a seu modo.

**[Idade Média - Glastonbury, Inglaterra, UK] (Prelúdio para conhecer a personagem)**

Naquela época, a Santa Inquisição ainda estava muito presente, fizera muito estrago nas aldeias onde os feiticeiros e feiticeiras moravam. Os pais de Leah foram caçados pela Inquisição e morreram, assim como tantos outros feiticeiros de sua época. Um ultraje, uma vez que a Hannah, mãe da Leah e filha da Grã sacerdotisa a velha Brenna, sempre fizera muito pelo seu povo, todas as sacerdotisas sempre eram grandes guerreiras também e eram militantes da Deusa. E assim como Hannah, Athos, o pai de Leah, também herdara de certa forma o poder de Sacerdote, devido, também a sua mãe. No entanto ambos foram mortos pela Inquisição, em épocas diferentes. Primeiro pegaram a Hannah, mãe de Leah e 3 anos depois pegaram o Athos seu pai. Depois disso, Leah foi viver com sua avó a velha Brenna. Leah era muito jovem tinha apenas 8 anos.

Crescera escondida e fugida da Inquisição. Seus poucos amigos, outros feiticeiros e feiticeiras haviam sido em grande maioria caçados e hoje eram "novos cristãos". E com isso a perseguiam para "mostrar serviço". Já viu, a vida de Leah era bastante solitária, e diferente das outras grandes sacerdotisas, pois ela não teria uma vida de glória como grã sacerdotisa como foram suas ancestrais.

A velha Brenna a ensinava tudo o que precisava saber para sobreviver e lhe contava as lendas, fábulas e profecias de seu povo e coisas do tipo para tentar animá-la. Dizia que existia alguém para ela e que ela seria muito feliz ao lado desse alguém. Havia uma história que ela contava, sobre uma lenda dos Deuses antigos que falava sobre isso certa vez aconteceu de ter que contar a jovem feiticeira, ainda muito nova para compreender realmente o que significava ter um companheiro.

- Leah, não chore, você ficará bem e terá uma linda vida, longe disto tudo, deixe a vovó lhe contar uma história: _"Antes dos nossos ancestrais habitarem essa ilha e muito antes desses perseguidores virem a existir, havia grandes entidades aqui, os Deuses Antigos. Eles tomavam conta do nosso povo e só queriam amor em troca. O maior dos Deuses Antigos fez com que todos os humanos nascessem inteiros, mas os humanos começaram a se achar muito poderosos, semi-Deuses, então o grande Deus Antigo lançou vários raios na terra e dividiu todos os humanos que aqui existiam em dois. E desde então todos estão à procura de sua outra metade, aquela que lhe completa. E quando alguém consegue achar a sua, seu poder interior é triplicado pelo fato de ao estarem unidos, as duas metades serão completas e felizes, serão quase Deuses. O que lhes proporciona um poder indescritivelmente mágico"._ – Essa é uma lenda muito antiga minha filha e todos nós acreditamos nela, você também deve crer. A velha Brenna enxugava as lágrimas que ainda restavam no rosto da linda garotinha. Leah já não chorava mais e em seu rosto havia uma certa luz e certeza de que a vovó Brenna dizia a verdade, ela não ficaria sozinha, e melhor: seria feliz!

- Não se preocupe minha querida Leah, encontrarás tua metade, e assim como és especial, ele também o será, pois vocês são duas partes de um mesmo todo. São da mesma essência, uma só alma.

Com o passar dos anos, sua já muito idosa avó Brenna faleceu exatamente aos 14 anos da Leah, agora sozinha. Este era o sinal para a sua partida em busca da felicidade completa, sua metade. Ao mesmo tempo em que fugia da Santa Inquisição. Seus ex-amigos não cansavam de caçá-la. Ela era um prêmio valioso para a nova religião. Não que ela não fosse feliz, mas lhe faltava algo era como se existisse um vazio em sua vida, uma fome por algo que não sabia o que era e devido à sua sensibilidade aguçada era mais doloroso para ela do que para outras de sua idade.

Muito da vida de Leah era decidido pelo que sentia e segundo sua forte intuição, por isso ela tinha um conhecimento incomum e proibido à época. Vivia escondendo o que era e tudo o que acreditava, vivia com medo de ser pega e tirada de sua fortaleza, seu lar. Leah sofreu muito, pois havia poucos remanescentes da religião da Grande Mãe na época e os poucos que existiam viviam escondidos, prisioneiros de suas crenças e medos. Era curioso para ela que os homens, se dizendo tão fortes, fossem tão frouxos a ponto de abdicar de tudo o que acreditavam, na vã tentativa de se manterem vivos. - "_Deixa estar, os Deuses estão acompanhando_" pensava Leah quando via alguns de seus antigos amigos lutando e defendendo a nova religião que lhes fora imposta e dedurando seus antigos irmãos de culto.

Às vezes quando se sentia triste e solitária, a historinha dos Deuses Antigos da vovó Brenna lhe vinha à mente novamente e ela se enchia de esperança. O que seria isso, esse sentimento que ela tinha de que fora destinada a ser bem mais que isso? Mas já procurara encontrar esse alguém que a faria sentir especial e não o encontrara em parte alguma. Mas onde estaria esse alguém?


	2. Capítulo 1: A Jornada e o Encontro

**ITSUKA SUBETE NO TAMASHII GA**

**(UM DIA NOSSAS ALMAS IRÃO SE UNIR)**

_Por Kobayashi, Akeminu-sama (Pseudônimo)._

_Disclaimer:_

_1. Os personagens do Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. _

_A Leah (Luz do Sol) e a Brenna e familiares pertencem a mim. _

_2. As "magias" mostradas nessa história não têm como base a magia real e sim a fantasia._

_3. Hannah Athos = Leah Watson & Landshire (Grã Sacerdotisa)._

_============================_

**_CAPÍTULO I – A JORNADA E O ENCONTRO._**

Com a morte da vovó Brenna, Leah sentiu-se compelida a partir em busca de sua esperança. Ela junta umas poucas roupas, o dinheiro que era seu por direito e herança, um cantil, seus oráculos, sua cimitarra encantada embainhada, Pylea, e por fim sua inseparável varinha. Um objeto de grande ajuda na canalização de energia.

Assim ela põe a mochila nas costas, pega os seus oráculos pergunta: - Para onde devo seguir?

Ao que todos indicaram o Leste, ela começa sua jornada. Trabalhava para conseguir dinheiro para continuar sua jornada, passava um ou dois meses fazendo pequenos serviços em um vilarejo qualquer e logo que recebia retomava sua caminhada rumo à terra do sol nascente. Ao término de aproximadamente três anos ao parar num lugar estranho com pessoas diferentes e perguntar, ao ouvir sua resposta ela tem uma surpresa:

O pêndulo parou!

**[Tokyo, Ilha de Honshu, Japão]**

Era um dia lindo de sol, sem muitas nuvens no céu, mostrando aquele belo azul celeste. A temperatura estava agradável e as árvores do local faziam sombras tentadoras em lugares esparsos no meio da clareira, à margem esquerda havia um pequeno, mas delicioso laguinho de águas claras com uma discreta queda d'água. Naturalmente um lugar muito bonito.

- Inuyasha SENTAA!

Foi só o tempo do _hanyou_ soltar o pescoço do Shippou e na mesma hora o _Kotodama_ puxa-o para enfiar o focinho no chão. (POFT!)

- AHH! Por quê você fez isso, Kagome? Só estava me divertindo um pouco. Retruca o _hanyou_, emburrado.

- Isso não se faz Inuyasha, ele é só uma criança! Reclama a Kagome, com ares de maturidade.

- É isso mesmo Inu...HÃ?! - Olha aqui Kagome, não sou nenhuma criança viu! Revida Shippou mostrando-se muito ofendido, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Até porque o Inuyasha já me falou sobre eles... Recomeça o pequeno _youkai_, inocentemente apontando para os seios da Kagome.

- Hã?! (uma enorme gota na cabeça da Kagome) - Inuyasha como você pode??! Kagome grita com Inuyasha, "levemente" alterada.

Inuyasha se faz de desentendido...

- Ah! E ele também me contou um pouco sobre ela! O pequeno _youkai_ aponta todo empolgado e cheio de si para a pequena saia verde da Kagome.

Seu rosto está rubro e poderia até ver fumacinha saindo de suas orelhas, se olhasse com atenção. Os olhos tornam-se grandes orbes castanhos brilhantes numa expressão que é um misto de terror, demência e loucura, ela pula no pescoço do _hanyou_ e se pendura literalmente em Inuyasha, com a voz trêmula ela aponta para Shippou e diz:

- Mata ele...Mata...

- Shippou, o que foi que eu tinha lhe dito sobre comentar essas coisas na frente das garotas seu idiota! Olha o que você fez! O _hanyou_ dá um cascudo no shippou. (POFT!) – só não foi maior porque tenho que cuidar da Kagome, ela está em choque, olha a cara dela! - Depois me acerto com você.

A Kagome solta o pescoço do Inuyasha e se afasta dele com ares de menosprezo em seu rosto, como se tivesse superado todo o problema. Ao se virar e dar as costas para ele, a não tão surpresa frase:

- Inuyasha senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, SENTAA! Grita Kagome fazendo sua voz ecoar por entre as árvores da clareira.

Com essa seqüência de "sentas" o _hanyou_ passa praticamente um minuto inteiro quicando com a fuça no chão, quando eles escutam um grito de mulher, seguido de um tapa e em seguida um grito (de dor) de homem.

E quando eles olham, lá vem o Miroku saindo de trás de uns arbustos passando a mão direita na face marcada pela mão da Sango que tomava banho no laguinho quando foi surpreendida pelo monge que foi dar uma "espiadinha".

- Ai, ai, ai...Estou cercada de delinqüentes...Kagome coloca a mão na testa em sinal de desespero e sai para se juntar a Sango.

------------------------------------

Os garotos estão reunidos e emburrados em volta de uma fogueira quando ouvem gritos vindos do laguinho onde as garotas se trocavam.

- Aahh! Inu...ah! Grita Kagome.

- Aahh! Osso V...ah! Seguida pelo grito da Sango.

Segue-se um breve silêncio.

- o que foi isso? KAGOMEEE!!

Inuyasha levanta-se num salto e rapidamente chega às margens do lago. Miroku e Shippou chegam logo em seguida.

A visão das duas moças caídas e desacordadas, sem rastro de sangue, a Kagome caída para um lado e a Sango caída para o outro, segurando o osso voador. Sem sinal de luta. Essas imagens despertam no meio _youkai_ seus instintos mais animais. Enfurecido Inuyasha leva a mão à cintura à procura de sua _Tetsusaiga_ e sai em busca de quem poderia ter feito aquilo.

- Miroku, Shippou, fiquem aqui com as garotas e cuidem para que nada mais aconteça a elas, enquanto vou dar uma olhada para ver se encontro o desgraçado que fez isso, entenderam? Ele dá as costas e sai à procura do culpado.

- Sim Inuyasha, pode deixar. Eles respondem prestativamente, percebendo o perigo em que se encontravam.

Inuyasha afasta-se deles e tenta farejar quem está por trás do ataque.

- Kagome, minha doce Kagome, o que fizeram com você? Quando eu pegar quem fez isso... - O _hanyou_ havia enrugado a testa e vinha resmungando quando ouviu um barulho de galho quebrando. Inuyasha estreita os olhos na direção que ouviu o barulho, olha para um lado, depois para o outro estufa o peito e segue. – Quem está aí? Apareça!

- AAHH! Inuyasha ouve o grito do Shippou.

- Buraco do... AAAhh! Agora foi a vez do monge.

- O QUÊ?????? Grita Inuyasha ao ouvir os gritos dos amigos e corre de volta para ver o que aconteceu. – MALDIÇÃO! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTE...(glup). Inuyasha pára imóvel por alguns instantes à frente do cenário.

Mais uma vez Inuyasha chega e os encontra no chão, nas mesmas condições que as garotas também foram encontradas: desacordados, sem rastro de sangue ou luta. O pequeno _youkai_ caído e aparentemente não vira seu inimigo. – sua expressão... – Balbuciava Inuyasha. Do outro lado o monge caído, mas sua expressão era de surpresa.

- Sem rastro de sangue ou luta...Quer dizer que foram pegos de surpresa...Mas o Miroku ainda tentou, eu ouvi, quer dizer acho que ouvi algum...(hã?) Inuyasha pára derepente ao ver que o colar de contas que o monge usa para lacrar o buraco do vento está em sua mão esquerda. - Isto quer dizer que ele tentou se defender! Pensou o _hanyou_. – Um bom guerreiro para um monge. Contudo não o suficiente. Resmungou o meio _youkai_. – Fraco.

Inuyasha ouve novamente um barulho de algo se movendo por entre as árvores numa das extremidades da clareira, mais precisamente perto do laguinho.

- O QUE FEZ COM MINHA KAGOME? O QUE FEZ COM MEUS AMIGOS? QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ESSA INSOLÊNCIA! Humpf! Tamanha covardia apareça ser imundo!

- _Seus amigos acordarão mais cedo ou mais tarde – _Soou uma voz já conhecida aos ouvidos do _hanyou. – Meu problema é com você, por agora vou poupar as vidas de seus amigos, é mais interessante assim. Um Trunfo, por assim dizer. Mas você Inuyasha, você anda atrapalhando os meus planos outra vez. Preciso da jóia de quatro almas inteira e sei que você já conseguiu reunir um bom pedaço. Juntando com os meus eu terei quase toda, vou juntar tudo nem que tenha matá-lo para conseguir!_

- Essa voz...Não é possível que esteja vivo...Não, você é o... - Murmurava Inuyasha para si mesmo incrédulo e olhando a sua volta vendo seus amigos caídos, desacordados e ele ali tão inutilmente prostrado em pé sem poder ver seu inimigo.

Essa conversa proporcionou ao Inuyasha um tempo para se preparar para o ataque iminente do inimigo, só havia um problema: não conseguia vê-lo. Esse tempo a mais foi uma coisa que os outros não tiveram.

Inuyasha desembainhou novamente a _Tetsusaiga_ e apontou-a para o lugar de onde vinha a voz que lhe falava tão claramente, e mesmo sem saber exatamente onde o inimigo estava, o _hanyou_ estava pronto para desferir um golpe contra o vento.

- _Vai me atacar Inuyasha?_ Perguntou a tão conhecida voz. _Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir?_

- NÃO SEJA COVARDE VENHA LUTAR COMIGO! NÃO É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER? VENHA SEU MONSTRO! Inuyasha ergueu a sua espada. - FERIDA...

Segue-se um flash, uma luz cegante e "VUPT"!

- _TETSUSAIGA_A!!! Grita o _hanyou_ com a mão estendida no ar tentando inutilmente alcançar a sua espada. A espada do Inuyasha tinha voado para longe dele, exatamente para a outra extremidade da clareira a poucos metros das árvores à suas costas.

Inuyasha encontrava-se sem sua espada, apenas a sua bainha não ia dar conta...Ele não podia ver o adversário, mesmo sabendo quem era. E talvez por reconhecer a voz do inimigo, é que ele sabia que a bainha apenas não era suficiente... – preciso dar um jeito nisso...Ora seu covarde apareça, estou me irritando com esse joguinho. Inuyasha trincou os caninos, estreitou os olhos, sua expressão era de muita raiva, uma raiva não contida pelo simples fato de estar tão desarmado.

Uma sombra começa a sair de trás das árvores e vem caminhando na direção de um Inuyasha silencioso à espera de ver seu inimigo e talvez ter a oportunidade de atacá-lo de surpresa.

- Você não tem saída Inuyasha, seu irmão deveria ter acabado com você há muito tempo, para me poupar esse trabalho que, aliás, está sendo fácil demais. Disse o _youkai_ com um sorriso débil no rosto. O sorriso era tudo o que o _hanyou_ podia ver de seu rosto coberto, mas ele não precisava ver mais nada, já sabia quem os atacou.

- NARAKU! CLARO, QUEM MAIS PODERIA SER? PENSEI QUE ESTIVESSE MORTO SEU MONSTRO ARROGANTE! Bradava Inuyasha, sentindo-se estranhamente seguro de sua vitória. Alguma coisa dessa vez o fazia sentir-se seguro, mas não era sua espada, ele não podia pegá-la sem ser morto pelo youkai.

[A alguns metros dali...]

- Ai, que gritaria é essa ali na frente? Será que alguém lá pode me informar que raios de lugar é esse?! Pensava Leah enquanto caminhava em direção às vozes que ouvia.

Leah chega à frente de umas árvores muito altas que estranhamente curvavam se para o lado oposto ao que ela se encontrava. Teve a impressão de já ter visto um lugar assim em suas meditações ou algo to tipo, aquela sensação de que ali atrás das árvores pudesse haver um altarzinho de pedra cercado por altas árvores curvado-se para dentro fazendo sombras esporádicas no altar a deixou encantada e ainda mais curiosa por adentrar árvore adentro. Dificilmente Leah se enganava quanto a essas intuições.

Depois de muito andar e viajar pelo mundo, sempre seguindo as estrelas e os conselhos de seus oráculos, que ela acreditava serem influenciados pela sua falecida avó a sábia feiticeira Brenna, Leah parece ter chegado a seu destino.

- Onde estou? Que lugar estranho, pessoas diferentes_. _Leah pensava alto, balbuciando frases e pensamentos, imaginando onde as estrelas a levaram e porquê. Leah havia parado subitamente com a visão das pessoas que gritavam, pensando bem, eram pessoas mesmo o que ela via?- O que é aquilo ali ao longe? Lembra-me muito um...

Leah pára abruptamente a frase. Falta-lhe o ar. Ela respira como se não fosse suficiente. Seus olhos azuis tomam o formato de grandes orbes que pareciam refletir o céu azul acima dela, uma expressão de descrença toma conta de sua face e conclui:

- Demônios??! Onde foi que eu ouvi sobre esse tipo de ser? Não consigo lembrar...Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde estou... Provavelmente no inferno, segundo a "nova doutrina". Ela riu dela mesma sem saber bem o porquê.

Leah ouve uns gritos uns sons de briga muito estranhos e de repente ela sente um forte vento lhe puxando e corre em direção contrária, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore.

[Alguns segundos antes, na mesma clareira, alguns metros à frente]

- "GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!" Inuyasha avança para cima do _youkai_ , ávido por vingança.

- "Deixe-me dar uma mãozinha... Literalmente... BURACO DO VENTO!" – berra Miroku, desenrolando o colar de contas da mão direita e estendendo o braço à sua frente, abrindo o "Buraco do vento". Ele acabara de acordar e vira Inuyasha praticamente sem ação com o desfecho de seu golpe.

Um imenso enxame de insetos venenoso aparece atrás do Naraku._O_ ataque do _Hanyou_ acertara o Naraku, mas não fora suficiente para causar-lhe grande dano.

- Malditos! Resmunga o monge prontamente fechando o "Buraco do vento", enroscando o colar de contas na mão novamente.

- Maldição! Esse fedelho é muito rápido e eu não consigo acertá-lo sem minha espada! Pensou Inuyasha logo após desferir seu ataque, sem sucesso e não tão poderoso quanto a "Ferida do Medo".

[Flashback]

- Senta! Agora Miroku, vai. Diz Kagome em tom de desespero, esperando o Inuyasha cair para que o monge o carregasse para longe dali.

O monge pega o _hanyou _e carrega-o para longe dali, longe daquele _youkai _lagarto, deixando-o com a Sango, ele já havia apanhado o suficiente para que fosse fácil ela dar conta do recado sem o Inuyasha ou o Miroku.

Ao chegar numa cabana abandonada, o monge coloca o Inuyasha num canto e pede ao Shippou que os deixe a sós. Imediatamente ao término da frase, o monge sente uma das mãos do Inuyasha no seu pescoço.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo monge? Deixe-me acabar o que comecei! Inuyasha levanta os olhos ainda com a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo, de modo que sua franja fazia sombra em seus olhos, havia apenas algumas brechas por onde o monge pôde ver que os olhos do _hanyou _estavam vermelhos.

- Ai! Mas o que está havendo? Você ainda está assim, mas a Kagome...Miroku ouve passos se aproximando.

- Miroku, você já o deixou...(hã?!) Inuyasha, seus olhos... Miroku! Inuyasha havia jogado o monge num canto e caminha em direção à porta onde a Kagome se encontrava parada.

- Saia da minha frente menina! Não tenho tempo para isso! Ele a empurra para sair da cabana.

- Ai Inuyasha! Kagome bate com a cabeça na parede e cai sentada no chão.

Sentindo a cabeça doer e uma tristeza profunda, como se tivessem lhe cortado a alma ela leva a mão ao machucado e com os olhos marejando em lágrimas, ela diz:

- Senta, senta, senta!

- Maldição Kagome! Porque fez isso? (GLUP!) – Kagome, o que você está fazendo aí no chão? E por que você está chorando? Kagome! Inuyasha estava impaciente e confuso com toda aquela situação.

- Então você não lembra Inuyasha? Começou Shippou que estava escondido e vendo tudo. – Você ficou daquele jeito, bateu no Miroku e empurrou a Kagome contra a parede! O _kitsune_ estava gritando histérico. – Você tem que se controlar Inuyasha ou vai acabar matando todos nós!

Inuyasha chega perto da Kagome, que estava toda encolhida no cantinho da parede, ele se abaixa e leva a sua mão ao rosto da Kagome na tentativa de enxugar suas lágrimas. Mas quando ele se aproxima ela se esquiva, evitando o toque dele.

- Não me machuque Inuyasha, por favor. Pede Kagome olhando tristemente para o _hanyou _e passando as costas da mão nos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas.

- O quê?? Kagome, você está tremendo! Inuyasha cai em si e tomado por uma profunda tristeza ele baixa a vista passando a mão na cabeça. Ele recolhe-se a um canto em sinal de auto repreensão. – Kagome, eu nunca seria capaz de machuca-la, nunca. Inuyasha fala para ela quase sussurrando, sem conseguir erguer o rosto ainda. Mas uma força lhe invade o corpo, afinal era sua Kagome. – Kagome, olhe para mim, olhe dentro dos meus olhos. Inuyasha leva sua mão ao queixo dela levantando o rosto para fitá-la nos olhos.

Kagome engole o choro, enxuga as lágrimas que restaram e fitando-o nos olhos ela lhe suplica:

- Inuyasha, não fica mais assim, por favor...Eu tenho medo! Promete-me que você vai evitar?(Snif)

- Sim Kagome, por você eu vou faze-lo. Não sou capaz de te machucar, se o fizer não vou poder me perdoar. Eu prometo minha Kagome. Inuyasha envolve-a em seus braços fortes, passando-lhe a segurança que ela tanto amava.

[Fim do flashback]

Uma vez que a sua espada _Tetsusaiga_ foi lançada longe dele e praticamente todos se encontravam inconscientes largados à margem da batalha, o meio _youkai_ só podia recorrer a "Garras retalhadoras de alma".

Mas como já era de costume, o Inuyasha ignorara completamente a presença desperta de Miroku, que acordara há pouco tempo e observara a batalha esperando por uma oportunidade para ajudar. Que veio logo em seguida ao desfecho não muito feliz do "Garras Retalhadoras de Alma".

- Ah, você já está aí? Disse Inuyasha, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada: o Naraku tinha escapado do golpe do Miroku também! E já se preparara para atacar o _hanyou_ novamente, ignorando a presença do monge. Pois, sabendo quem era o inimigo, sabia que o monge não seria um grande diferencial... – Malditos besouros!

- INUYASHA, CUIDADO! Era a doce voz da Kagome que acabara de acordar e vira o que estava acontecendo.

Mas ao salvar a vida do _hanyou_, ela pôs em risco a sua. O golpe do Naraku atingiu-a, Kagome cai nas pedras que se encontravam há alguns poucos metros de onde ela estava e desmaia.

- KAGOMEEE! Grita o _hanyou_, correndo à seu encontro, sem se importar com a presença do Naraku. - Miroku, agora preciso de uma mãozinha! Grita Inuyasha que corre em direção à Kagome.

TEMPO REAL

Leah se aventura tentando ver o que se passava ali, todos aqueles gritos e "zum!", "paft!" e de novo "zaap!". Ao ver aquelas cenas ela ficou muito assustada.

- Fugi para não morrer e olha aonde vim parar! Resmungava Leah. Ainda tentando observar o que estava acontecendo. – Mais porque será que fui mandada para este lugar? Prolongar minha morte? Ela pensava se questionando o porquê dos oráculos a mandarem para aquele lugar.

Falava consigo mesma observando ao longe o monge Miroku fazer suas tentativas em vão e o monstrengo lá se safando. Ela ouvia gritos, mas não sabia de onde vinha, não conseguia ver a situação direito. No entanto um dos golpes desferidos na luta atingiu a árvore onde ela se escondia.

- Aaah! Gritou Leah que se distraíra tentando ver quem gritava, mas só vira o demônio e o monge. Erro seu dar esse grito, ela logo percebeu ao ver o monstro vir em sua direção.

- Saia daí garota! Miroku gritou para ela.

Foi só o tempo da Leah conjurar seu guardião, ele sempre ajudava. Desde que aprendeu como torná-lo mais útil ele era sempre requisitado nessas horas.

[Flashback]

- Leah! Assim não. Você deve levar isso a sério. Esse segredo foi passado pelos nossos ancestrais há muitos e muitos anos. Tornar um guardião corpóreo não é fácil e não são todas as feiticeiras que o fazem.

- Mas vovó Brenna, eu estava fazendo certo, é que faz cócegas nas mãos.

- Depois que você conseguir a primeira vez, fica bem mais simples. Só precisa fazer tudo isto uma vez. Eu sei que é muito conhecimento para alguém tão jovem, mesmo você sendo brilhante, sem dúvida a mais brilhante e jovem feiticeira de sua época. Mas você consegue.

Horas depois...

- Vovó! Eu posso tocar o Zowie! Aparece uma Hidra de quase 7 metros de altura, algumas cabeças (7 na verdade) mesclada em tons de preto, vermelho e dourado. Inteligente e obediente ela lança chamas pela boca, e suas garras cortam como espadas.

- Muito bem Leah! Agora sempre que você precisar dele, chame-o, canaliza sua energia para sua varinha e conjure-o, entendeu?

[Fim do flashback]

Ao ver aquele imenso monstro vir a seu encontro, Leah não pensou muito e automaticamente começou a conjurar seu guardião.

- Ai, ai, ai, lá vem problema! Leah puxa a sua varinha, que estava, equivocadamente, dentro da mochila. Concentrando-se ela eleva a varinha acima de seus ombros, apontando para frente e começa a conjurar seu guardião.

"_Pelo poder do três vezes três_

_Guardião Zowie, eu lhe dou a vida_

_Apenas a necessária para realizar_

_Esse trabalho de proteção._

_Por mim, sejas agora conjurado!"_

E prontamente ao término daquelas palavras surge entre Leah e o Naraku aquela gigantesca hidra que ao perceber a urgência da coisa já foi logo soltando fogo em cima do _youkai_ que, logo fugiu.

- Obrigada Zowie, pontual e prestativo, como sempre! Leah passava a sua ínfima mão em um dos enormes focinhos da hidra que se abaixou para receber o carinho. E em seguida ela o dispensa, novamente fazendo o mesmo movimento com a varinha ela se despede do seu tão amado amigo e guardião Zowie.

"_Guardião Zowie_

_Fizeste bem teu trabalho_

_Trazendo ajuda e proteção_

_Despeço-me, obrigada_

_Podes seguir agora"._

A hidra vai ficando translúcida, aos poucos volta a ser incorpórea, Leah sente que sua presença se foi e guarda a varinha, agora no bolso da roupa.

Ao ver aquela cena Miroku e Inuyasha pararam e ficaram boquiabertos com o poder da garota humana que já ia embora. Leah estava juntando suas coisas que caíram no chão. Pois ao ver o demônio vir em sua direção, ela deixou cair algumas coisas ao puxar a varinha. Esqueceu-se de que havia mais pessoas ali, tais que tentara ver, sem sucesso e que quase lhe causara a morte.

O Inuyasha tinha visto tudo, estava parado boquiaberto com Kagome nos braços se perguntando como uma humana poderia ter feito aquele monstro enorme.

- Miroku, leve a Kagome coloque-a na Kirara e saia daqui com os outros, leve-a à Kaede, velhota e veja o que ela pode fazer para ajudá-la. Essa humana pode ser perigosa. Eu vou descobrir o que ela veio fazer aqui. Diz Inuyasha a Miroku levando a Kagome desacordada nos braços e entregando-a ao monge, virando-se em seguida e estreitando os olhos para Leah que se achava distraída juntando suas coisas.

- Mas Inuyasha, não acredito que essa humana seja perigosa, ela não nos fez mal algum. Ao contrário, ela nos ajudou. Diz o monge, franzindo a testa.

- Isso porque o Naraku tinha se voltado para atacá-la, como vou saber que ela não o estava controlando? Agora vá. Responde irritado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com Kagome.

O monge sai e leva os outros, Inuyasha faz menção de seguir em direção à garota humana quando escuta uma voz.

- Amo Inuyasha pode ser perigoso, o senhor não viu o monstro dela? O que o senhor vai fazer lá? Deixe-a para o Sesshoumaru, ele tem andado por essas terras ultimamente. Ele que se vire para dar conta dela. Vamos embora, por favor, amo Inuyasha. Sussurrava uma pulguinha no ombro do Inuyasha.

- Mas quem...Velho Myuga! (gota) De onde você veio? Cale-se e me deixe fazer meu trabalho antes que ela fuja! Agora que peguei minha espada a história é diferente...

Inuyasha segue em direção à garota que se encontrava abaixada atrás do que sobrou da árvore juntando suas coisas, sua mochila, o cantil, a cimitarra e as coisas que haviam caído da mochila quando ela puxou a varinha que deveria estar em seu bolso. Ela escuta passos vindo ao seu encontro e reagindo automaticamente ela vira o braço para trás e, ainda agachada, sem olha-lo no rosto Leah empunha a varinha na direção do _hanyou_ que prontamente dá um salto para trás.

- Hei cuidado com isso aí! Disse o _hanyou_ assustado e irritado, desembainhando a _Tetsusaiga_ e apontando para ela. – Um único movimento e eu acabo com a vida dessa humana. Pensou ele, com aquela cara típica dele de descrença. – Porque ela não me olha? Pensou ele.

- O que você quer aqui!? Gritou Leah, girando o corpo e levantando os olhos e apontando a varinha para a fuça do Inuyasha. Com uma cara de quem já está de saco cheio.

Mas não deu tempo do _hanyou_ responder, ao olhar nos olhos incrivelmente azuis da Leah, ele sentiu-se meio estranho, como se agora entendesse àquela sensação de ter certeza da vitória contra o Naraku, mesmo sem sua _Tetsusaiga_. Era como se visse dentro dos olhos de Leah algo há muito perdido. Subitamente ele sente uma onda de calor no corpo e a vontade de matá-la já não lhe parece uma boa idéia...

- Isso pode esperar. Pensa Inuyasha embainhando novamente a _Tetsusaiga_ ao voltar para a realidade. – Não, o que está acontecendo? Kagome...

Pensou Inuyasha confuso se culpando por ter se deixado levar pelos olhos da humana, a única humana que o fazia sentir bem era Kagome. Não podia sentir isso por outra humana. Não! Estava decidido, fechou a cara novamente.

No entanto confuso, ele tentava voltar seus pensamentos para a Kagome que estava muito mal e fora levada com segurança por Miroku, Sango e Shippou para a velha Kaede.

Ao mesmo tempo, Leah ainda assustada, ao ver os olhos dourados do Inuyasha também se sente paralisada, como se nenhum músculo do seu corpo quisesse ou pudesse responder às tentativas vãs de mandá-los se mexer. Leah sente também uma enorme onda de calor no corpo e tomada pelo cansaço da viagem e da luta, sem muitas forças ela se põe de pé, suas pernas tremeram, ela olha ainda mais fundo nos olhos do _hanyou_ confuso que, mesmo tentando pensar na Kagome, não podia evitar o desejo de ampará-la.

Foi inevitável no estado em que se encontrava, evitar que suas pernas vacilassem, Leah fechou os olhos e esperou o encontro com o chão frio e úmido...Que não aconteceu. Ela sente um suave calor tomar conta de seu corpo e uma sensação de paz lhe invade a alma tão torturada por tantos anos, no meio tempo, envolta nos braços de Inuyasha, protegida e aquecida, ela só tem forças para dizer:

- Agora compreendo minha jornada, obrigada...

**[Fim do capítulo 1]**


	3. Capítulo 2: A Vida de Kagome e Quem é Es...

Oi pessoal! Ainda estou por aqui...gostaria, em primeiro lugar, de pedir desculpas a todos pelo sumiço, mas meu computador quebrou e faz 2 meses e estou sem ter como acessar...vim ao trabalho do meu pai para poder colocar a fic para vocês...vou deixar 2 capítulos como pedido de desculpas. Espero que vocês gostem do que estou fazendo. Na verdade este tranbalho já está quase pronto, esse período que passei sem ter acesso eu escrevi a fic quase toda só faltam os 3 últimos capítulos que já tenho idéia, mas vai depender muito da reação de vocês no decorrer da história, ok?

Bom, vou indo e espero que curtam! Ja ne!

Beijos e obrigada pela paciência.

Akeminu-sama

ps.: vou tentar postar novamente as reviews que tive quando postei essa fic, não sabia que se eu tirasse para ajeitar as reviews sumiam...desculpa gente, falha minha...

---------------------------OOO--------------------------------------OOO--------

ITSUKA SUBETE NO TAMASHII GA

(UM DIA NOSSAS ALMAS IRÃO SE UNIR)

Por Kobayashi, Akemi-sama

Disclaimer:

1. Os personagens do Inu Yasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. A Leah (Luz do Sol) e a Brenna e familiares pertencem a mim.

2. As "magias" mostradas nessa história não têm como base a magia real e sim a fantasia.

-----------------------------------

CAPÍTULO II – A VIDA DE KAGOME E QUEM É ESSA ESTRANGEIRA?

No vilarejo, na manhã seguinte...

Onde está a Kaede, velhota? Ela deveria estar cuidando da Kagome! 

Calma Inuyasha, você está muito irritado, porque não dorme um pouco? A velha Kaede foi buscar ervas para cura-la, descanse um pouco, deixe que eu fico de olho nela. 

O que você está dizendo Miroku?! Não vou deixar a Kagome sozinha. E além do mais aquela garota estranha está aqui também. Inuyasha parece desconcertado. Ele olha para os lados e vai baixando a voz ao mesmo tempo que inclina a cabeça para baixo. – Ela ainda não acordou. 

Levantando a cabeça e encarando o monge, com um tom mais sério na voz. - Quero estar por perto quando ela acordar. Tenho umas perguntas para fazer.

Sei...sei muito bem o que você quer perguntar...vela é muito bonita. Miroku vira os olhos para cima. – Não pensei que você fosse ficar tão abalado por causa de uma estrangeira na turma. Não dormiu nem descansou a noite inteira. Ouvi você resmungar o tempo todo, sem falar ontem à tarde que você não parou quieto hora alguma sempre andando da estranha para a Kagome e vice-versa. 

O que? O que você está insinuando seu, seu delinqüente? Ela não está na nossa turma, ela não faz parte da nossa jornada. Eu só a trouxe para não deixa-la naquele lugar, afinal ela espantou o Naraku, não foi? Não a matei ainda porque quero umas explicações! O hanyou parecia revoltado com as acusações do monge, levantando a voz e olhando feio para o Miroku. 

Tudo bem Inuyasha, embora eu ainda ache que você precisa dormir um pouco. Fala o monge olhando para fora pela janelinha da sala da cabana. – Lá vem a velha Kaede chegando. 

Não preciso dormir. Diz Inuyasha baixinho como se tentasse se convencer disso enquanto sentia suas pálpebras pesarem sobre suas órbitas douradas. 

A velha Kaede adentra a cabana, cheia de ervas nas mãos e toda molhada da chuva que estava aumentando lá fora. O tempo estava fechado, o céu estava cinzento, chovia como de costume nessa época do ano. Embora ao entrar, ela tenha tido a impressão de que a chuva aumentara consideravelmente como se só estivesse esperando ela chegar.

Podia-se ouvir o nítido som das águas da chuva se chocando com as águas do laguinho da propriedade, dando a impressão de estarem perto de uma discreta queda d'água, como a do local da luta no dia anterior.

Eu espero poder cura-la com estas ervas, não sei se conseguirei, nunca cuidei de alguém nesse estado, com esse tipo de ferimento que sequer posso vê-lo! Kaede anuncia, seu semblante preocupado e sua voz falhando deixaram o meio _youkai _preocupado com a saúde de sua amada que desde que fora trazida para lá, que não mostrou qualquer sinal de melhora. Ela continuava inerte, deitada num colchão na sala. Não tiveram tempo para acomodá-la num quarto e ali as coisas ficavam mais acessíveis. 

-------------------------------

Hã? Que é isso? Onde estou...esse som...Nãao! 

Leah acorda assustada, sonhara com o acontecido do dia anterior.

Será que dormi esse tempo todo? Era tudo um sonho? Leah divagava em seus pensamentos balbuciando suas conclusões e indagações, tentando se convencer de que agora estava acordada e que fora tudo um sonho ruim... Ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos devido à claridade no quarto e estava realmente inclinada a acreditar nos seus delírios. 

Mas subitamente lhe saltou à memória a imagem de dois grandes olhos dourados, seu coração deu um salto descompassado e ela desejou que por um momento aquele garoto não fosse um devaneio de sua ansiedade por encontrar sua metade. Veio-lhe às lembranças de tudo o que sentiu ao vê-lo, no entanto, cada vez que ela pensava nele, ficava mais triste.

Por um breve momento eu pensei tê-lo encontrado...Será que era realmente só um sonho? 

Leah queria antes de qualquer coisa, acreditar que o garoto era real. Ela divagava em seus pensamentos quando... (CLANC!). O barulho da porta abrindo a traz de volta à realidade. Com a porta aberta fica quase impossível ela enxergar com toda aquela claridade. Seus olhos doem.

Maldita fotofobia. Ela resmunga para si mesma. 

Leah deixa os olhos semicerrados na tentativa de tentar ver quem entrava no quarto. Foi quando ela se deu conta de que não sabia onde estava. Ela se perguntou quando ficou tão difícil distinguir a realidade de um sonho...

O que aconteceu? Você gritou garota? 

"Não pode ser" Pensou Leah começando a ver por entre os flashes brancos uma vasta cabeleira prateada que ofuscava ainda mais sua vista. Nunca tivera tanta dificuldade de enxergar assim, o que estaria acontecendo?

Assustada Leah sem querer ver a realidade ela se encolhe na cama. " Essa voz..." Leah temia se virar e realmente por à prova todo seu questionamento e descobrir que aquele garoto era um sonho e ela estava louca. Aquele momento parecia uma eternidade.

Você tem um nome menina? Indaga Inuyasha pacientemente notando que a garota estava confusa. 

Leah vira o rosto para fitar quem lhe falava e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a imagem dos seus sonhos, aqueles grandes olhos dourados encarando-a, esperando uma resposta, mas o que a surpreendeu não foi isso! Em meio às imagens que via e flashes que vinham na sua cabeça ela pensou ter visto orelhas de cachorro!

Os olhares deles se encontraram, movendo-se mais para perto dela como se houvesse um ima Inuyasha se aproxima dela e se curva, bloqueando a luz que vinha da porta do quarto, projetando uma sombra em seus rostos, assim Leah poderia vê-lo melhor.

Como você se chama? Indagou Inuyasha. 

Leah Watson & Landshire...você tem...tem...uma cara de cachorro...Leah falou confusa, levantando uma sobrancelha. 

Maldição! Não me chame assim! Droga! Detesto esse apelido! Inuyasha se levanta e bate com o punho esquerdo na mão direita. Ele cruza os braços e amarra a cara. 

Só falei a verdade, você é bem estressadinho, não? Por acaso você dormiu? 

Claro que não, eu fiquei tomando conta do pessoal, o que você acha? Eu nem te conheço, sei lá do que você é capaz! 

Ah! Era só o que me faltava! E eu achando que você era boa pessoa! Por que não me deixou lá? Vê se me deixa em paz. 

Leah pega suas coisas e se dirige para a porta do quartinho deixando o _hanyou _falando sozinho com a cara mexendo.

Ei, menina! Não me deixe falando sozinho aqui! 

Inuyasha sai atrás de Leah que pára mais à frente ao ver uma garota deitada com umas pessoas em volta dela e uma velha senhora que emanava uma energia forte e benévola, que aparentemente estava cuidando da pobre moça.

A energia dessa garota...está muito fraca. 

Leah se aproxima para ver melhor. Inuyasha vem no encalço dela, gritando.

Nunca mais me deixe falando sozinho meni... 

Shhhh cara de cachorro! Você não tem respeito pelos doentes? 

Leah estava parada no corredor que levava à sala e ao local onde todos se encontravam.

Inuyasha, se você puder parar de gritar gostaria que viesse aqui. 

O quê Kaede velhota!? Não faça graça de mim! Como está a Kagome? 

É isso o que quero lhe falar se você me permitir com essa gritaria toda! O _hanyou _faz cara de invocado e baixa as orelhas. Ela continua. – Inuyasha, nunca tratei desse tipo de ferimento. É diferente de tudo o que eu já vi. Se pelo menos a Kikyou estivesse viva... 

A velha empalideceu e seus olhos marejaram. – creio não poder fazer mais nada por ela, agora é só esperar...se pelo menos eu tivesse ajuda de uma outra sacerdotisa, talvez, quem sabe...

Ao ouvir aquilo Inuyasha se aproxima da Kagome silenciosamente. Seus olhos expressam uma certa tristeza.

Leah se aproxima, seguindo-o de perto, ela não consegue desviar sua atenção da moça deitada, inerte. Ao chegar bem perto do meio _youkai _ela pões uma das mãos em um dos ombros dele e ele se volta para olhá-la. Encarando-o nos olhos.

É ela, não é? Leah diz olhando diretamente nas orbes douradas dele. – A mulher que você ama está morrendo, não é? 

Leah sentiu um frio na espinha enquanto aguardava pela resposta que ela já sabia, só queria a confirmação.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça fazendo o coração e o corpo da jovem gelarem e mesmo sabendo que ele amava aquela mulher que jazia inerte num colchão de palha, ali mesmo em sua frente, ela aproxima-se da moça para tentar ajudá-la.

Não ouse se aproximar dela! Inuyasha estava cego de raiva, pela impotência dele e da velhota em ajudar Kagome. E por mais que sentisse algo indefinido pela estrangeira, ele não a conhecia afinal. - Não chegue mais perto! Estou avisando. 

Chega pra lá, se não pode ajudar, não atrapalha! Se você a ama realmente como diz, afaste-se e deixe-me ajudar. Leah desafia o _hanyou _olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, o que lhe causava um arrepio, todas as vezes. Inuyasha confuso continua a dizer para ela não tocar em Kagome. 

Leah puxa a varinha de dentro das suas vestes com uma das mãos e com a outra ela deixa cair a mochila, antes em suas costas. Ela aponta a varinha para ele que imediatamente muda de abordagem.

Maldição! O que pretende fazer com esse pauzinho? Vira esse negócio pra lá! 

Ok, você pediu. Leah faz um movimento circular com a varinha. 

"Deus Pan, esse aí só quer bagunçar

Peço-lhe que o faça calar e dançar."

Imediatamente o _hanyou _silencia, ele move a boca mas, nenhum som sai dela. Seus pés e mãos não respondem ao comando do meio _youkai _e a todos parece que o Inuyasha está dançando descoordenadamente.

Sem poder se controlar ou parar de se mexer, ele não incomoda mais. Todos ficam boquiabertos e quietos temendo que lhes aconteça o mesmo.

É, fazer o quê? Nunca sai perfeito. Leah diz para si mesma. 

Quem é você menina? Ou melhor, o que é você? A velha Kaede quebra o silêncio tirando todos os outros do transe. 

E com uma certa arrogância por Ter sido maltratada sem ter feito nada ela responde.

Sou a sacerdotisa Leah, filha de Hannah, filha de Brenna da linhagem dos Watson & Landshire da Inglaterra, o velho mundo. Ela encara a velhota enquanto fala e olhando para os outros ela continua. – Gostaria de retribuir a dormida, se puder ser útil de alguma forma. 

Essa garota é demais! Suspira o monge. "Ui!" Sango lhe dera um beliscão estreitando os olhos para ele que logo se cala. 

Não sei se podes ajudar. Continua Kaede. – Mas podes tentar, mal não vai fazer. Tua energia é boa e pura...e muito forte para alguém tão jovem. 

Deixe-me ver o que tens aí senhora. 

Leah aproxima-se da Kaede e aponta para as ervas. Ao chegar mais perto da Kagome Leah sente a energia vital da garota se esvaindo. Ela pega algumas ervas, abre sua mochila tira uns saquinhos com uns pozinhos coloridos, puxa um caldeirãozinho e junta tudo dentro do caldeirão com umas essências que ela tinha na mochila mistura tudo com a varinha e faz uma pasta verde.

Ela ajoelha-se ao lado da Kagome, passa um pouco da pasta em seus lábios e o resto ela espalha pelo corpo machucado dela. Pondo a mão esquerda na testa da Kagome e a direita no coração ela canaliza energia para curar a moça. Uma luz azul sai de suas mãos e envolvem o corpo ainda inerte da garota.

Inuyasha que assistia a tudo, se debate cada vez mais em desespero e raiva. Todos estão olhando atentos. Subitamente algo joga Leah longe da Kagome, alguma força invisível.

Mas, o que aconteceu? O que me repeliu? Leah olha para os lados e vê um ponto de luz brilhando, pulsando perto dela. Os fragmentos que Kagome leva no pescoço haviam se chocado com a energia de Leah e a força rompeu o cordão. 

Mas, o que é isso? Leah olhou para os fragmentos e fez menção de apanhá-los, mas foi interrompida por um uníssono e sonoro "Não". 

Para o espanto de todos ela pegou os fragmentos e eles se tornaram mais brilhantes e pulsavam com mais vida.

Nossa, que poder incrível essa coisinha tem. Tanto poder assim pode facilmente ser corrompido. Acredito que nunca devam usar isso aqui. Leah coloca os fragmentos na mão da Kagome e a fecha dentro da sua. – Se estava com você, é aí que deve ficar. 

Todos a olharam incrédulos, se não tivessem visto com os próprios olhos, não teriam acreditado se alguém contasse.

Leah guardou suas coisas e se levantou. Caminhando em direção à porta ela pára, gira o tronco e a cabeça para trás, estende seu braço e apenas com a mão direita ela estende o indicador e o dedo médio na direção do Inuyasha, olhando diretamente para ele.

"Eu ordeno Deus Pan: Finite!" E a "dança" do Inuyasha cessa.

Kagome! Ele corre para a garota ainda inconsciente. Ao ver o Inuyasha agachar e envolver a Kagome em seus braços, Leah desejou profundamente estar no lugar dela. "garota de sorte". Ela pensa 

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, seu coração estava apertado e lhe correu um frio na espinha. Ela tomou fôlego e ainda olhando para trás, sem conseguir movimentar um só músculo ela diz:

Não se preocupe cara de cachorro, sua amada vai ficar bem. Leah se vira para a saída e caminha a passos largos para fora da cabana com sua mochila nas costas e a Pylea embainhada. Ao chegar na porta ela pára e sem olhar para trás ela leva uma das mãos à testa e num movimento rápido de adeus ela abana a mão e se despede. 

Ah, obrigada pela hospitalidade... 

Antes de ir embora do vilarejo, Leah havia deixado o aviso de que eles evitassem outro ataque destes ou Kagome poderia não sobreviver sem ajuda de uma grande fonte de energia. E que ela, Leah, mesmo estando por perto, não ia poder fazer grande coisa.

" Eu não estou pronta para dar minha vida por uma estranha". Foi o que ela disse ao curar Kagome.

-----OOO-----

Inu...Inuyasha? É você? Kagome estava recobrando a consciência e aos poucos ia abrindo os olhos. 

Não Kagome, não é o Inuyasha. Disse a Sango, feliz por ela ter acordado uma semana depois quando eles já estavam ficando tristes. – Inuyasha, Kagome acordou! 

----------------------------------------

O _hanyou _estava sentado na janela da cabana, olhando para fora. Desde que Leah curou Kagome e fora embora, que ele andava meio ficava quando a Kagome voltava para a Era dela por uns dias quando eles brigavam.

Ele vinha esporadicamente ver se Kagome mostrara alguma mudança e logo retomava sua posição em cima da janela ou no galho de uma árvore. (N.A. Cachorro estranho, mais parece um macaco, só vive trepado em cima das coisas...). talvez à espera de algo que não chegou. Saudoso de coisas que não vivera, lembranças de momentos que não tivera.

Porque não vai atrás dela Inuyasha? Ela pode ser muito útil para nós. Seria interessante termos alguém com poder de cura no grupo, assim não precisaríamos voltar sempre ao vilarejo para ver a vovó Kaede se alguém se machucasse pra valer. Falou o monge, muito sério, o que levou o _hanyou _a considerar a possibilidade e que tão logo foi descartada ao cruzar o olhar com o do monge. 

Não me venha com essa sua lábia, comigo não funciona! É você quem quer vê-la! Tá na sua cara, a Sango precisa ouvir isso. 

Inuyasha, não seja maldoso, o que falei foi verdade. No entanto não posso evitar, na minha condição de homem que sou, de pensar em Ter um filho com ela! Diz o monge muito sério. 

Maldição! Mas que monge safado! Inuyasha estava bufando de raiva. Miroku não tinha o direito de pensar dessa maneira com ela. Não tinha! – cale-se! Não deixarei que fale assim da mulher que a...ajudou a minha Kagome. 

"Inuyasha, Kagome acordou!" a voz da Sango ecoou pela casa.

--------------------------------------------

De um salto o _hanyou _chegou à sua amada.

Kagome, você está se sentindo bem? O meio _youkai _envolve-a em seus braços e sente o calor do corpo de sua amada, seu cheiro está normal de novo. 

Inuyasha, quem era aquele anjo? Pergunta Kagome ainda meio sonolenta. 

Que anjo Kagome? (gota na cabeça do Inuyasha) Será que ela está delirando Kaede velhota? 

Deve ser da moça estrangeira que ela está falando Inuyasha! Avisa Shippou com brilho nos olhos e feliz por Kagome estar bem. 

Na mesma hora o brilho que havia brotado nos olhos do _hanyou _se apagou à mera menção de Leah.

"Ela pode estar em perigo por aí com o Naraku vivo... e eu a deixei ir embora. Como pude?" Pensava Inuyasha ainda abraçado a Kagome.

Quem era essa garota Shippou? Indaga Kagome que agora se desvencilhava dos braços de Inuyasha para comer a canja que a Kaede trazia para ela. 

Ah Kagome, ela é uma linda moça e nos ajudou bastante. Mas o Inuyasha foi grosso com ela e ela foi embora. Dizia o kitsune de braços cruzados e emburrado olhando estreito para o Inuyasha. 

Por que não estou surpresa Inuyasha? Kagome leva uma das mãos ao queixo e também olha estreito para ele. 

O que você está olhando? Por que está me olhando assim? O que queria que eu fizesse? Ela era arrogante e abusada! 

Tsc, tsc, discordo Inuyasha. Miroku chegara e com a mão direita no queixo ele balançava a cabeça, discordando do _hanyou _enquanto a outra fazia sinal para a que continuassem a conversa. 

Ela salvou a sua vida Kagome. A velha Kaede vinha se aproximando com um copo de suco para ela. – Ela viu que sozinha eu não podia mais fazer nada e veio lhe curar. 

E para onde ela foi vovó Kaede? 

Bom isso eu não sei, o Inuyasha a fez ir embora, mesmo depois dela Ter salvo a todos e a sua vida também. Ela nem sequer falou onde morava, se estava de passagem. 

De repente a velha Kaede ficou com um semblante muito sério.

Kagome, aconteceu uma coisa, os frag... 

Vou procurá-la para agradecer e ver se ela está bem, não acho que deveríamos deixá-la sozinha Inuyasha. Kagome levantou-se e decididamente caminhou na direção do quarto para pegar sua mochila interrompendo a velha Kaede. 

Mas Kagome tem algo que você precisa saber... – Recomeçou Kaede, mas Kagome estava decidida e apressada. 

Quando eu voltar você me conta vovó Kaede! Não posso mais perder tempo ela deve estar um pouco longe. 

Do lado de fora da casa...

Kagome, aonde você vai sozinha? Onde estão os outros? Perguntou Inuyasha que estava sentado num alto galho de uma antiga árvore na frente da cabana, emburrado com o que foi dito lá dentro. 

Devem estar vindo, vou procurar a estrangeira. Você não vem? 

O quê? Maldição!! Não, não vou não. Você pode ir se quiser com os outros. Eu vou procurar os fragmentos! (N.A. Advinhem como ele estava? Se você chutou "irado" acertou na mosca!). 

Tudo bem Inuyasha, não vou te atrapalhar, mas gostaria de saber como pretende localizá-los? Kagome deu um sorrisinho de deboche do meio _youkai _que ficou com a cara mexendo. Ele bufava de raiva, se olhasse bem podia-se ver a fumacinha saindo de suas orelhas. Num pulo ele desceu do galho e se juntou aos outros que vinham chegando para acompanhar Kagome. 

OOO

Já estava ficando escuro quando Leah avistou um abrigo perto do que parecia Ter sido um vilarejo, mas agora só haviam destroços, sem corpos e aquela única cabaninha "inteira".

Ao chegar à porta do abrigo ela chamou, como já esperava ninguém respondeu, então ela entrou. Era uma cabana muito simples, com apenas 3 cômodos visíveis. Da porta de entrada ela via os utensílios de cozinha, uma poltrona velha e umas cadeira ao redor do que parecia Ter sido uma vez, uma mesa. A sua esquerda havia um cômodo sem portas com um colchão de palha e uns livros. A sua direita uma porta fechada.

Leah caminha até lá, força a porta, mas está trancada mesmo. Cansada ela tira o casaco e coloca-o em cima da mochila e coloca suas coisas ao lado do colchão em seguida se deitando para descansar. Rapidamente ela se entrega aos braços de Morfeu.

Fim do capítulo II

---------------------------------------OOO------------------------------------OOO----------------------

Se você gostou desse capítulo deixa uma review para mim...é importante para o desenrolar da historinha, ok?

Até a próxima!

Akeminu-sama.


	4. Capítulo 3: Leah Encontra o Lorde das Te...

**Oi amigos!**

**Como eu havia dito, aqui está mais um capítulo e não vai demorar para eu postar o outro, ok?**

**Divirtam-se e deixem seus comentários eles são importantes para o desenrolar da fic.**

**Beijos e Ja ne!**

**Akeminu-sama.**

**-------------------------------------------OOOO-------------------------------------**

****

**ITSUKA SUBETE NO TAMASHII GA**

**(UM DIA NOSSAS ALMAS IRÃO SE UNIR)**

_Por Kobayashi, Akemi-sama_

Disclaimer:

1. Os personagens do Inu Yasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. A Leah (Luz do Sol) e a Brenna e familiares pertencem a mim.

_2. As "magias" mostradas nessa história não têm como base a magia real e sim a fantasia._

_-----------------------------------_

_**CAPÍTULO III – ******__LEAH ENCONTRA O LORDE DAS TERRAS DO OESTE_

Vamos Inuyasha, ela não pode Ter ido tão longe, algo me diz para irmos por esse lado. Kagome tenta convencer o Inuyasha a seguir pela direita, mas ele se encontra parado com a fuça no chão, tentando continuar seguindo o cheiro dela.

Acaba aqui. A partir deste ponto não há mais rastro dela...não sinto mais o cheiro humano dela. Inuyasha faz uma careta ao dizer isso.

Vamos, levanta Inuyasha! Você está nos atrasando. Você esse tempo todo sem dormir nem se alimentar direito e com a fuça no chão frio e úmido...vai ver você pegou um resfriado e está todo entupido! Kagome está visivelmente sem paciência com o _Hanyou. _

Resfriado??!!! Era só o que me faltava, você enlouqueceu Kagome? Deveríamos parar um pouco para você descansar, não acha? Afinal você ainda não está totalmente recuperada, a coisa foi feia... – Inuyasha indaga preocupado com Kagome.

Não! Vamos, quando eu cansar eu pararei. e sai na frente decidida.

(Gota na cabeça de todos)

Mas tão logo eles retomam a caminhada, há alguns metros à frente eles se deparam com uma bifurcação no caminho que era cercado por pedras, árvores e arbustos. Era uma bifurcação de árvores, bem natural. O _hanyou _que havia tomado a frente do grupo novamente, pára abruptamente.

Vocês estão vendo aquilo ali? Era uma velha... ela surgiu do nada... – Inuyasha está pálido e em profundo silêncio com uma cara de espanto, mirando diretamente para o centro da bifurcação no caminho.

-----------------------------------------

Já estou chegando com o Zowie, vai!

Uma enorme hidra aparece no meio da luta entre Inuyasha e o Naraku outra vez, só que desta vez o Naraku tenta atacar o meio _youkai _mas, Zowie protege o _hanyou. _Que confuso se deixa proteger, pois mais uma vez estava sem Ter como atacá-lo.

O Naraku desvia do golpe da hidra e desvia o seu próximo ataque para o outro lado.

**Flash branco e a cena muda...**

A culpa disto tudo é sua e somente sua! Por sua causa perdi a mulher que eu amo! Inuyasha está descontrolado.

Não...não pode ser... – Leah balança a cabeça negativamente.

Eu... você deveria Ter tentado mais! Grita Inuyasha

Mas eu fiz tudo o que pude, porquê você está me tratando assim? O que eu fiz de mal a você? Pergunta Leah muito tristemente.

E você ainda pergunta? Você apareceu na minha vida e se pôs entre eu e a Kagome, e agora ela se foi! E é tudo sua culpa!!

Inuyasha eu gostaria de...

Eu a amo! E quero que você saia da nossa vida. Não quero vê-la nunca mais! Inuyasha estava muito alterado.

---------------------------------------

NÃAAOOO!!

Leah acorda e senta no colchão onde dormia, muito tensa e nervosa ela enlaça as mãos nervosamente e nega tudo o que acabou de "ver" "não pode ser" ela ficava repetindo para si mesma e acabou por não poder evitar que uma pesada e solitária lágrima escapasse aos seus cuidados, ela sempre tentara ser mais forte do que era. Ela rapidamente a enxuga.

Que sonho mais esquisito, parecia tão real...e essa sensação de estar sendo constantemente vigiada. Não posso me abalar por isso, foi só um sonho. S" UM SONHO. Ela repete num tom mais alto como se quisesse realmente acreditar nisso.

"Crack"

Leah ouve um barulho vindo do outro lado do abrigo, ela levanta e vai checar o que é. No escuro e na pressa ela não acha, o casaco não está visível no escuro, mas Pylea está, ela pega a bainha e puxa a cimitarra encantada da bainha.

Hã? O que foi? Que sono...ah! Ama Leah, quanto tempo hein? Me trocou por um pedaço de pau sem personalidade! A cimitarra inicia um diálogo, ou melhor, tenta.

Shhhh Pylea, agora não, tem algo errado por aqui, posso sentir.

Leah se encaminha para a porta antes trancada e que agora estava entreaberta. Leah ouve alguém respirar pesado.

Quem está aí?

-----------------------------------------

O QUÊ???! Grita Inuyasha despertando do transe que o segurara parado na frente da bifurcação por alguns minutos logo depois de Ter visto a velha lá. E sem entender bem, Inuyasha pega o caminho da esquerda, era como se algo o atraísse para lá, algo o compelia a trilhar aquele caminho.

O que houve Inuyasha? Porque você gritou? Perguntou Sango trazendo o _hanyou _de volta à realidade.

E porque você parou Inuyasha? Kagome queria saber porque estivera parada por uns minutos ao invés de estarem seguindo o caminho.

Ambas vinham correndo ao encontro do meio _youkai._

vocês não viram a velha?

Velha? Que velha Inuyasha? (Gota na cabeça delas)

A velha que...deixa pra lá. Alguma coisa o fez parar, de certa forma, ele achou que não deveria dizer. – Vamos por aqui.

Uma incrível força dizia ao coração do _hanyou _para seguir por ali, aquele era o caminho certo.

"Ela não está muito longe, de alguma forma posso sentir a energia dela." Pensava Inuyasha caminhando silenciosamente até que resolveram parar para descansar por algumas horas.

OOO

Você é a estrangeira que está rondando essas terras? Pergunta uma voz forte, fria, decidida e calma tão logo viu a silhueta da Leah adentrar o cômodo.

Leah empunha Pylea à frente do seu corpo na altura de seu plexo solar e a passos curtos ela adentra mais fundo no cômodo escuro, iluminado apenas pela tênue luz de duas velas e ela pôde ver entre elas uma silhueta de alguém sentado e dois grandes olhos dourados que refletiam as luzes das duas velas. Eles estavam olhando diretamente para ela.

Leah sabia que não era o Inuyasha, a voz era diferente e a energia era outra, embora lhe parecesse estranhamente familiar...

Quem é você e como entrou aqui? Você não é de todo estranho, sinto algo familiar, mas também sinto algo errado.

_Sou Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste._ Sou meio irmão do Inuyasha, aquele que anda com você. Estranho não estarem juntos. Disse o _youkai _calmamente. – sente-se quero lhe falar. Vejo que não é uma humana comum.

Leah achou que era explicação suficiente para ela e sentou, no entanto, manteve uma certa distância do _youkai._

Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês foram atacados na floresta e que você foi a responsável por fazer o Naraku fugir, é verdade? Ele começou no seu tom habitual.

Bom, não sei o que era, mas tinha uma energia horrível. De certa forma parecido com o seu. Você é como ele?

Pode-se dizer que, de certa forma sim. Ele respondeu erguendo um pouco o rosto, o que a fez perceber os cabelos prateados do _youkai _- todos sobreviveram?

Sim, mas a garota ficou muito mal. Acho que pode Ter a ver com umas coisas que ela carrega com ela, são muito poderosas. Pude sentir de longe.

Sim, ela os carrega, ela é uma humana incomum, assim como você, acredito. Ele parecia chateado ao ouvir que a Kagome sobrevivera. – pelo que sei se eles forem atacados de novo, somente o que ela carrega poderá protegê-la ou até mesmo salvá-la. Um dia ela terá que usar...

Mas é muito poderoso esse negócio, não sei o que poderia acontecer se eles usassem. Leah demonstra um certo receio e segura mais firme a Pylea que reclamou "Ai, tá apertando muito, vou ficar sem circulação!"

Não se preocupe, ela saberá como usá-la e a velha também. Diz o _youkai._

Tudo bem, se você diz... também senti que a jóia deveria ficar com ela.

Bom, já vi o que queria, já descansei, agora vou retomar minha caminhada. E você?

Ah, boa jornada. Eu me viro melhor sozinha. Vejo que você também.

O _youkai _se levanta e caminha até a saída, abre a porta da frente de desaparece na escuridão da noite.

Leah volta para o colchão do outro lado do abrigo. Sentada no chão ela pega a cimitarra e antes de embainha-la ela explica pela 100ª vez.

Pylea, quantas vezes terei que explicar que você não tem circulação, hein? Será que não vai entender nunca?! Deixa de ser medrosa.

Ela pega a cimitarra em protesto por Ter sido chamada de medrosa e ao embainhá-la um protesto é abafado pela bainha:

"que mal hum...mmmmm!"

Leah se deita e dorme outra vez.

OOO

Logo ao despontar os primeiros raios de sol, a aurora estava púrpura, uma leve brisa da manhã acariciava levemente a face, esvoaçando um pouco os cabelos prateados do _hanyou _fazendo-o transparecer uma figura mais imponente do que era. Ele vinha caminhando decididamente à frente do grupo, ele parecia realmente saber aonde estava indo, dava passos longos e firmes seguidos de perto pelo restante do grupo que o acompanhava silenciosamente.

Não falta muito agora, só mais um pouco nessa direção. Afirma o meio _youkai._

Quando chegarmos espero descansar mais um pouco. Só dormimos umas 3 ou 4 horas. Kagome bocejava enquanto falava ainda meio sonolenta, levando as mãos à boca

Foi você quem quis vir, não fique aí resmungando, é igual quando me pede para ficar quieto e o_ youkai _que eu queria matar ataca novamente, aí começa: "Inuyasha, Inuyasha socorro!"... – Dizia o meio _youkai _irritado.

Mas foi você quem tomou a frente disto tudo depois que saímos. Revida Kagome no mesmo tom usado pelo Inuyasha.

Hai, você não sabia para onde ir! Tive que tomar a frente ou iríamos passar uns dias rodando, perdidos. O _hanyou _alterou um pouco a voz.

E eu suponho que você saiba para onde ir? Não foi você que perdeu o faro ontem? Kagome desafia Inuyasha elevando o tom também.

Ai, vai começar cedo hoje, é melhor ficarmos um pouco à frente e deixar que eles se resolvam. Diz Miroku a Sango e ao Shippou.

Hai! Ambos concordam com o monge e os três, acompanhados pela Kirara, se distanciam um pouco dos brigões.

Você é ótima para achar fragmentos e não pessoas! Diz Inuyasha.

Aaaaai Inuyasha! Como você me irrita às vezes!!! Como é, falta muito? Grita Kagome.

Não, na verdade... – Ele baixa a voz e é interrompido pelo kitsune.

Olhem lá! Ali na frente! É uma cabana abandonada, será que ela está lá? O kitsune corre junto com Kirara e dispara na direção da cabana.

Shippou! Espere, Kirara! Gritou Sango quando Kirara correu também.

Eles logo chegaram. Inuyasha abre a porta devagar e entra, seguido de perto por Kagome e os outros dois. O kitsune e Kirara haviam entrado por uma janela que estava entreaberta.

É o cheiro dela. Diz Inuyasha.

Ué Inuyasha, acho que você se enganou, ela não está aqui. Disse o kitsune olhando em volta.

Kagome, Inuyasha! Aqui, venham ver! Chamou a Sango ao entrar no cômodo onde havia um colchão no chão e ao lado uma mochila e uma espada.

Não Shippou, não estou enganado, é o cheiro dela, esse quarto está impregnado com o cheiro dela. Inuyasha fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

Por que alguém sairia e deixaria sua mochila? Perguntou Kagome

A pergunta é: por que deixaria a espada? Afirma o monge.

Ela pode não precisar dela, não é? Não viu o pauzinho? Diz Sango.

É mesmo, agora que você mencionou, não estou vendo o pauzinho que ela usou para fazer o Inuyasha dançar... – Disse o kitsune abafando o riso ao ver o _hanyou _estreitar os olhos para ele.

A questão é que não acho que ela deixaria essas coisas aqui. Ela pode estar em perigo... – Os olhos de Inuyasha se encheram de preocupação. Ele parece agitado. – Precisamos encontrá-la!

Encontrar quem? Ei, o que você faz dentro da minha mochila? Leah vinha entrando no quarto com uma das mãos cheia de ervas e um punhal na outra, a qual apontava para o kitsune enquanto falava. Ele se encontrava dentro da mochila dela fuçando.

Mas você não me parece ferida, você está bem? Inuyasha estava confuso.

Não sabia que colher ervas aqui era tão perigoso. Leah responde em um tom sarcástico dando um sorriso de canto de boca e desviando novamente o olhar para o kitsune que saíra de dentro da sua mochila.

Kagome dá um sorriso abafado acompanhado pela Sango e o monge, fazendo o sangue do Inuyasha ferver.

Afinal cara de cachorro, o que você veio fazer aqui? Por minha causa é que não deve ter sido. Leah diz outra vez em tom sarcástico, olhando a sua volta enquanto se abaixa para guardar as ervas na mochila. – Ah! Então você está bem melhor garota. Leah viu Kagome.

Hai! Responde Kagome.

Como está se sentindo? Me diz uma coisa, como você suporta esse garoto afinal? Ao ver a cara do _hanyou _quando Leah se referiu a ele pelo apelido, ela teve a sensação de que não seria uma boa idéia irritá-lo mais.

Ah! Foi idéia minha vir te procurar. Queria agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim e por todos nós. O Inuyasha não é muito educado, sabe? Desculpe-me por ele. Kagome dá uma piscadela para Leah, escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos para o _hanyou _não ver. Leah dá um sorriso de canto de boca. "Imaginei que ele pudesse ser assim." Ela pensou.

Entendo, não há de que, você parece bem legal, é uma pena eu não poder ficar para conhecê-la melhor. Leah põe a Pylea na cintura, a mochila nas costas e caminha em direção à porta onde o Inuyasha está de escorado de braços cruzados vendo tudo.

Mas para onde você vai Leah? Pergunta Miroku.

Você tem para onde ir? Sango se aproxima.

Por que não fica com a gente por um tempo? Até você achar para onde ir. Kagome pergunta a Leah. – E também seria bom para nós termos por perto uma pessoa com habilidades como as suas.

Muito obrigada pelo convite, é realmente tentador mas, não posso aceitar. Não acho que todos concordem. Leah olha de canto de olho para Inuyasha e segue seu caminho.

Mas, ao passar pelo _hanyou _na porta algo acontece, seus olhares se cruzaram.

Você não pode sair por aí sozinha, é perigoso. Fique conosco. Inuyasha segura o braço dela quando ela está passando fazendo-a recuar um passo e encará-lo.

Não, obrigada, você não quer isso. ela diz calmamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Inuyasha segura ainda mais firme o braço dela aprofundando seu olhar.

Por favor, fique. Ele diz baixinho fazendo-a sentir um arrepio no corpo todo, fazendo seu corpo estremecer por dentro. O Inuyasha sente o mesmo e deixa soltar algo parecido com um rosnado.

Tudo bem, se você põe as coisas desse jeito eu fico. Leah diz meio sem graça, por um momento ela achou que todos repararam em sua reação ao toque do meio _youkai._

Muitas perguntas rondavam a mente de Leah agora. "Por que ele implica tanto comigo?" "porque ele é tão desconfiado de mim?" "porque ele fica tão diferente quando estamos próximos?" essas eram perguntas para as quais ela não teria as respostas tão cedo.

**Fim do Capítulo III**

**------------------------------------------------OOO------------------------------------------**

**Se gostarem desse capítulo deixem uma review, é importante para o desenrolar da fic! Obrigada e curtam!**

**Ja ne!**

**Akeminu-sama.**


	5. Capítulo 4: O Início de uma Amizade

**_Oi pessoal!_**

**__**

**_Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora, mas estou estudando para concursos, comecei minha pós e meu computador estava quebrado...e também quero fazer alguma coisa de qualidade e já que não é uma fic "InuKag", quero fazer algo que vocês apreciem. Espero que gostem, esse cpítulo tem muitas implicações é um capítuilo chave da trama._**

**__**

**_GOMEN ASSAI!_**

**_Obrigada pela paciência!_**

**__**

**__**

**_Akeminu._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**_CAPÍTULO IV – O INÍCIO DE UMA AMIZADE._**

Alguns dias se passaram desde quando Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço e olhou para dentro de sua alma fazendo-a estremecer por dentro, e desde então seus olhares não se cruzaram mais, ele a estava evitando. Por que? Leah tinha tantas perguntas para fazer... porque ela sempre se sentiu estranha, porque ela tinha que esconder o que era? Quando poderia assumir quem era? Quem ela era afinal? Quando poderia parar de fingir ser quem não era? De alguma forma a presença de Inuyasha mexia com essas perguntas, não estava claro o porquê...

Neste meio tempo Leah e Kagome estavam se tornando amigas, na medida que dava pra ser, pois Leah não foi exatamente criada com amigos... Kagome havia dado a ela um _walkman _ de presente como forma de agradecimento e também em nome da amizade que nascia entre elas. Segundo Leah "_uma bandinha toca lá dentro sempre que aperto um botão chamado_ _play"_. Leah adorava ficar pensando no Inuyasha, em tudo o que aconteceu e em tudo o que gostaria de dizer se tivesse a chance, e também na sua vida, sozinha ouvindo suas músicas favoritas "Feels Like Home" e "Reflection". Essas música a fazia se sentir especial e refletir sempre.

- O que há Kagome, que cara é essa?

- Ah Sango, não é nada, só uma dorzinha de cabeça. Deveria ter trazido uma aspirina para essas coisas simples...estamos tão longe da vovó Kaede e essa dor está me incomodando...ai!

- O que você tem Kagome? - Lá vem o Inuyasha que ouvira a conversa das duas.

- Nada Inuyasha, não é da sua conta! - Kagome estava irritada com alguma coisa.

- Maldição Kagome, o que há com você afinal? Desde que você melhorou que você tem andado diferente, sempre nervosa.

- Sua presença me irrita Inuyasha! Não sei o que venho fazer aqui com você! Você é grosso, egoísta e violento! E tem cara de cachorro!!

Inuyasha estava soltando faíscas de raiva, mas também estava triste, ela nunca fora tão grossa com ele, nem mesmo quando ele merecia, e agora que parecia que as coisas estavam se acalmando, ficaram pior.

- Kagome, posso te ajudar de alguma forma? - Leah chegou junto de Kagome, o Inuyasha ao vê-la vindo em direção a eles se deixou ficar um pouco para trás.

- Ah Leah é só uma dorzinha de cabeça, vai passar logo.

- Sei, é verdade que você anda sem paciência com ele ultimamente.

- Ele me irrita muito, não entendo bem o porquê mas, cada vez que ele se aproxima eu sinto raiva dele.

- Não posso te culpar, vocês já andam juntos há algum tempo, eu só estou com vocês há alguns dias e ele já conseguiu me irritar! E olhe que não é fácil fazê-lo. Ah e obrigada pela fita! Gostei muito! - Leah sorri e põe a mão na direção do walkman que está na mochila.

- De nada! Vou ficar trazendo pilhas e fitas novas sempre que precisar. E vou te ensinar a trocar as pilhas.

- Obrigada Kagome, agora vem aqui e deixa eu fazer uma coisa. - Leah pára e Kagome a acompanha.

Leah bate as palmas das mãos e esfrega uma na outra fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem e com alguns segundos começa a se formar uma áurea branca ao redor das mãos dela e aos poucos vai tomando uma tonalidade azulada. Em seguida Leah chega junto de Kagome e sopra essa energia azul na cabeça da garota com as mãos espalmadas e juntas à frente da boca. A energia desaparece.

- Pronto agora podemos ir. - Diz Leah. Todos estão parados olhando.

- O que você fez Leah? Ui, que sensação esquisita!

- Só aliviei sua dor de cabeça.

- Ei vamos parar naquele vilarejo, sinto uma energia estranha...maus espíritos. - Diz o monge Miroku.

- Mas, daqui? - Pergunta um coral de quatro vozes incrédulas.

- Você deve ser bom mesmo. - Comenta Leah.

- Pensei que você tivesse parado com essa enrolação. - Diz Sango.

- Ôba comida fresca e dormida boa! - Grita o kitsune.

- Mais uma cantada barata e uma mentira. - Afirma Inuyasha. – Quem vai ser a mãe de teu filho dessa vez, Miroku?

Todos riram, Sango se irrita... (Gota na cabeça de Leah)

-----00000-----

- Pronto. Está livre dos maus espíritos.

Diz o monge com um semblante sério, mas que para qualquer um que o conhecesse bem, saberia que era apenas mais uma enrolação. Apesar de realmente Ter poderes, o monge gostava muito de pregar essas peças para que eles pudessem dormir e comer bem uma noite.

- Obrigado bom monge! Como agradecimento convido o senhor e seus amigos para passarem a noite aqui na minha casa e jantarem conosco. Mas, o _youkai _eu sinto muito, mas as pessoas do vilarejo talvez não se sintam muito à vontade em abrigar um _youkai _ aqui, se é que me entende...

Diz o velhote, chefe do vilarejo muito sério, mas com um certo tremor na voz.

- Maldição! O que você quer dizer com isso velhote? Que não sou bem vindo aqui?? Vou lhe mos... - Inuyasha fora interrompido por Leah.

- Sshhhh! Inuyasha. – Leah sorri para ele. E vem se aproximando, calmamente, do velho aldeão encarando-o muito profundamente. Ela pára em frente ao velhote e cruza as mãos atrás do corpo e como quem não quer nada vai ela sorri para ele. Todos a observavam silenciosos.

- O senhor vai deixar o _youkai _ ficar aqui e vai tratá-lo muito bem.

A Leah fala, mas o som que sai da sua boca tem um tom diferente e estranhamente ecoa no ar, os olhos do aldeão brilham.

- Venha senhor, - o velho se dirige ao Inuyasha num tom solene – seja bem-vindo a minha casa, tenho um ótimo quarto onde o senhor poderá descansar da viagem depois de jantar comigo e minha família, como forma de gratidão. Eu insisto."

O velho parecia não ter se dado conta do que aconteceu, tudo parecia natural e seguia para mostrar-lhes o quarto - "sigam-me". Na verdade ninguém entendeu e todos olharam assustados para Leah que abafava o riso com as mãos.

Inuyasha está abismado, juntamente com o resto da turma que se entreolhava e observava Leah seguir o velhote como se tudo fosse rotina, normal.

- E vocês não vêm? – Leah olha para trás e vê todos parados boquiabertos. Ela sorri.

- Ela me dá medo às vezes, à você não Miroku? – Diz Sango baixinho para o monge que a olha com ar de afirmação.

E logo todos se juntaram a Leah.

- Mas que maldição! Porque sempre eu?? "humpf!". – Inuyasha estava mal-humorado lá no final do grupo enquanto todos perguntavam como Leah havia feito aquilo.

- Ele tem uma mente fraca. – Leah explicava baixinho para eles - facilmente se pode fazer uma sugestão, e ele ainda estava com medo do Inuyasha, deu pra sentir na voz, o que facilita bastante o processo.

- E que sugestão! - Diz Miroku.

Eles começam a se organizar nos quartos ao entardecer, mas Leah resolve ir dar uma olhada no terreno e encontra um bonito laguinho onde ela senta à margem e contempla os peixes nadando..."já faz um tempo que não medito com a natureza..." – pensava Leah quando começou a perceber que um reflexo se formava na água.

"Esta sou eu? Não me reconheço mais...estou tão diferente de quando deixei minha velha Glastonbury...fui obrigada a me moldar para sobreviver..." – Leah encheu seus olhos de lágrimas, ela lembrou de uma de suas músicas preferidas: "Reflection" e começou a cantarolar, sua voz era calma, firme e escondia uma certa nostalgia, era linda.

_"Look at me (Olhe para mim)  
You may think you see (Você acha que vê)  
Who I really am (Quem eu realmente sou)  
But you'll never know me (Mas você nunca me conheceu)  
Every day (Todos os dias)  
It's as if I play a part (É como se eu representasse)  
Now I see (Agora eu vejo)  
If I wear a mask (Se eu usar uma máscara)  
I can fool the world (Posso enganaar o mundo)  
But I cannot fool my heart" (Mas nunca o meu coração)  
  
_

(crack) – Leah ouve um barulho de galho quebrando, ela pára de cantarolar, olha ao redor, mas nada vê então prossegue.

_  
__"Who is that girl I see (Quem é esta garota que vejo)  
Staring straight back at me? __(Me encarando?)  
When will my reflection show (Quando meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside? (Quem eu realmente sou?)  
  
I am now (Estou hoje)  
In a world where I (Num mundo onde eu)  
Have to hide my heart (Preciso esconder meu coração)  
And what I believe in (E o que acredito)  
But somehow (Mas de alguma forma)  
I will show the world (Mostrarei ao mundo)  
What's inside my heart (O que há dentro do meu coração)  
And be loved for who I am (E serei amada por quem eu sou)  
  
Who is that girl I see (Quem é esta garota que vejo)  
Staring straight back at me? __(Me encarando?)  
Why is my reflection (Por que o meu reflexo)  
Someone I don't know? __(É alguém que não conheço?)  
Must I pretend that I'm (Eu devo fingir que sou)  
Someone else for all time? (Alguma outra pessoa todo o tempo?)  
When will my reflection show (Quando meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside? __(Quem eu realmente sou?)  
  
There's a heart that must be (Existe um coração que tem que estar)  
Free to fly (Livre para poder voar)  
That burns with a need to know (Isto instiga a necessidade de saber)  
The reason why (A razão e porquê)  
  
Why must we all conceal (Porque devemos todos esconder)  
What we think, how we feel? __(O que pensamos e como nos sentimos?)  
Must there be a secret me (Deve haver um "eu" secreto)  
I'm forced to hide? (Que sou forçada a esconder)  
I won't pretend that I'm (Não vou finger que sou)  
Someone else for all time (Outra pessoa para sempre)  
When will my reflection show (Quando meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside? (Quem eu realmente sou?)  
When will my reflection show (Quando meu reflexo mostrará)_

_Who I am inside"__(Quem eu realmente sou?)___

- Inuyasha será que você é a resposta às minhas perguntas e minhas orações? Ah Inuyasha... – Leah fala consigo mesma ao término da música mexendo a água com a mão. Ela deixa soltar um suspiro, seus olhos marejam novamente. Ela se levanta e sai andando sem perceber que o _hanyou _ estava à espreita ouvindo tudo.

-----00000-----

Já no quarto à noite, enquanto todos dormiam Leah estava sentada à janela com um candeeiro aceso, lendo uns rabiscos num livro aparentemente pesado que carregava consigo, quando o Inuyasha se aproximou.

- O que você faz ainda acordada? - O _hanyou _pergunta ainda pensando no que ouvira logo cedo.

- Pensei que você não se importasse. – ela responde pensando na confusão de sentimentos e perguntas no seu coração devido aquele indivíduo, aparentemente alheio a tudo o que se passava com ela.

- E não me importo! Só estava perguntando. – irritado, ele vira as costas e se afasta um pouco.

- Claro! – Leah responde ironicamente. – "Não entendo esse garoto..." – pensa Leah consigo mesma.

Ele se aproxima de novo. Com um semblante mais calmo e sereno.

- Foi muito estranho o que você fez hoje, por acaso você já fez isso comigo ou com algum de nós? – ele pergunta com uma cara inocente e curiosa.

- Nossa! Que desconfiança! Claro que não. Já disse que só funciona com mentes fracas e seus amigos não são assim, eles são fortes, um grupo bem incomum... – Leah diz meio pensativa, levando o indicador ao queixo, mas logo retoma o controle de seus pensamentos ao perceber o Inuyasha olhando fixamente para ela como se quisesse perguntar algo. – e com você, Inuyasha, acredito ser impossível de fazê-lo. – Leah conclui o pensamento.

O _hanyou _ fica com uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada.

- Se bem que eu tentei... – continua Leah – lembra aquele dia que você foi me buscar na cabana, nós discutimos e quando eu estava passando na porta você me segurou pelo braço?

Inuyasha parecia, de certa forma, aliviado por saber disso, mas logo sua expressão mudou de novo ao ouvir Leah dizer: "existem outras coisas mais interessantes que posso fazer com você..." – ela continua.

A conversa foi cortada pelo grito da Kagome.

- NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!

- Kagome, o que houve?! Inuyasha se aproxima dela rapidamente, preocupado. Ela está muito nervosa.

- Já é a 3ª vez desde o ataque daquele dia... – diz Kagome consigo mesma.

- O que foi Kagome? Pergunta Sango que acordara com os outros.

Kagome olha atenta e assustada para todos à sua volta e narra:

- É um bosque ou algo assim. Kikyou está correndo por entre as árvores com um arco e flechas na mão e é como se eu assistisse a tudo. Mas, ao chegar perto da árvore sagrada tudo muda. Eu consigo ver a quem ela persegue então, nesse momento tudo gira e eu tomo o seu lugar, é como se a nossas almas partilhassem do mesmo corpo. Nesse momento eu disparo uma flecha. Nesse ponto o sonho fica confuso e eu acordo, mas não me lembro bem o que acontece na hora do disparo.

- Hummm – faz Leah com uma das mãos no queixo, pensando – a quem a Kikyou está perseguindo Kagome, você consegue ver?

Segue-se um breve silêncio. Todos aguardam a resposta atentos

- Ela persegue a mim. – Diz Inuyasha muito sério e com um semblante preocupado – essa foi a flecha que me lacrou.

Todos olham para ele. (gota na cabeça do pessoal, principalmente na da Leah, que não entendeu "xongas").

- Inuyasha! – Exclama Miroku.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, foi só um sonho, - diz Sango - volte a dormir.

Kagome olha feio para o Inuyasha. Seus olhos brilham e de repente seu semblante muda e ela dá um sorrisinho de canto de boca, foi uma fração de segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixar o Inuyasha encucado.

- Onde será que se encontra o Myouga? Ele nunca está por perto quando precisamos dele... – reclama o _hanyou._

- Ou mesmo a vovó Kaede. – Diz Sango.

Leah junta as coisas e guarda o livro na mochila. Com aquele caso estranho ficou difícil de se concentrar e já estava ficando muito tarde.

- Vou descansar um pouco, você não vai dormir? – Pergunta Leah ao Inuyasha.

- Não, vou ficar acordado caso a Kagome precise de mim, quero estar perto caso ela tenha outro destes sonhos. – Responde o _hanyou _.

- Claro. – Responde Leah – Boa noite então.

Leah vai se deitar perto da Sango e do Shippou, sentindo uma pontinha de inveja da Kagome por ela estar tão bem protegida. – "Ele é muito forte e pode protegê-la melhor do que qualquer outro que já conheci. Garota de sorte..." – Pensa Leah. Ela desejou ser a Kagome por alguns instantes, mas logo adormeceu.

-----ooooo-----

Quando amanheceu, Leah foi uma das primeiras a acordar. Apenas o Miroku havia acordado e não estava no quarto, mas o Inuyasha também não estava. Leah supôs que ele não dormira. Ela senta no colchão, põe o _walkmam _no ouvido e vai ouvir "reflection" sua música favorita. Abre sua mochila, pega seu livro e começa a rabiscar.

Quando Shippou acorda é surpreendido ao ver a Leah deitada de barriga para baixo, o livro aberto a sua frente. A cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando fixamente a pena de escrever que girava no ar à altura de seus olhos, bem a sua frente.

- Puxa! Olha só a Leah! O kitsune estava maravilhado com o feito de Leah.

- Bom dia Shippou! - Disse Leah sem derrubar a pena. – Estou ficando boa, acho que estou ficando mais forte...me concentro melhor e está cada vez mais fácil realizar trabalhos mágicos.

- E isto é bom não é? – Pergunta um curioso Shippou.

- Enquanto ela não estiver contra nós Shippou... – chega Inuyasha irritado como sempre, ele tinha acabado de chegar e ouviu o kitsune falar.

- Inuyasha, como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas com ela depois do que ela fez por nós? – Diz Shippou , de braços cruzados, sem olhar para o _hanyou_.

- Ah que nada! Ela é muito estranha. – Ele retruca.

- Eu sou estranha? – Leah não pôde ignorar esta afirmação tão bem quanto as outras. – E você o que é então? Uma aberração! – Leah levanta os olhos fazendo a pena parar de girar e ficar suspensa no ar enquanto ela falava com o _hanyou. _

("POFT") A pena cai dentro do tinteiro e Leah se surpreende ao olhar para o Inuyasha e não ver suas orelhas, os olhos dorados que ela amava e nem seus cabelos prateados, eles estão escuros e os olhos...harzel. – Leah levanta para olhar melhor.

- Mas o que é... – Leah interrompe a frase para dar lugar ao Miroku que entrou como um trovão na conversa.

- Ah Leah, ele fica assim uma vez por mês. Ele é só meio _youkai _então ele vira um humano normal, fraco e frágil, uma vez por mês.

- E se prepare! Quando ele está assim, geralmente ele fica ainda mais chato, se é que há espaço! – Era a Sango que tinha acordado e observava tudo com atenção, o tom de ironia na voz dela irritou o _hanyou _

- Maldição! Mais uma pessoa sabendo disso, aonde eu vou parar com o Naraku vivo de novo?!

- Calma Inuyasha, isso não pode ser tão ruim, ou pode? Pergunta Leah olhando-o atentamente para o Inuyasha como se ele fosse de outro mundo.

Com o olhar da Leah em cima dele daquele jeito ele sente um arrepio e baixa a vista concordando que na verdade não era tão ruim assim.

- Só precisamos esperar que nenhum poderoso _youkai _ apareça por aqui atrás dos fragmentos da Kagome. – Diz o Monge.

- A Kagome ainda está dormindo? – Pergunta Sango observando-a um pouco afastada da turma e bem mais perto de onde o Inuyasha ficara velando por ela a noite inteira.

- Hai! – responde o Inuyasha.

-----00000-----

- Pare agora mesmo Inuyasha! Devolva-me a jóia de quatro almas! Você me enganou seu maldito! Vou odiá-lo para sempre! – Kagome grita e continua correndo atrás do meio _youkai _

Inuyasha corre com a _Shikon no Tama _ na mão por entre as árvores tentando escapar da flecha purificadora de Kagome, mas ele ouve a voz da kagome e vira o corpo, nesse momento ele é atingido e é lacrado numa imensa árvore.

Kagome, depois de ver seu amado traidor preso na árvore, pode morrer em paz.

-----00000-----

- NÃO FOI ASSIM! Grita Kagome acordando em desespero, assustando à todos no quarto, outra vez.

- Outro pesadelo Kagome? – Aproxima-se Sango. Seguida pelo Inuyasha.

- Hai! Estão ficando mais freqüentes, é como se fosse um filme ruim que passasse na minha mente repetidamente...só que não foi assim que aconteceu...

- Filme?? Eles repetem juntos. – Gota na cabeça de todos

- Nada, esquece. – Ela se volta para o Inuyasha – Xihh você está assim? É bom ficar quieto e não sair à procura de fragmentos hoje, não é? Podemos desfrutar um pouco mais da hospitalidade do velho.

- O que você está dizendo, Kagome? Mesmo assim eu ainda posso lutar contra qualquer _youkai _!

- Eu sei que você vai, você é teimoso demais, no entanto isso não quer dizer que vá ganhar. Lembra da luta contra o Sesshoumaru? E ele não é muito sociável, todos sabemos disso. Talvez não a Leah.

Ao ouvir o nome Leah lembra da conversa que havia tido com esse tal Sesshoumaru.

- Eu o conheci...e nós conversamos, ele não me pareceu má pessoa... – Leah fala em baixo tom.

- Vocês o que??? – Pergunta Inuyasha surpreso. Gota na cabeça de todos.

- Ele apareceu lá na cabana e me falou que era seu irmão. Não sei ao certo o porquê mas, acho que bloqueei essa informação.

- Ha! – resmunga o _hanyou _

- E vocês conversaram civilizadamente? – Pergunta o monge sob os olhares atenciosos de todos.

- Sim, ele foi bastante sociável e conversamos sobre o Inuyasha e a jóia. Ele me pareceu meio aborrecido com algo.

- Estranho, muito estranho. Não acha Kagome? – O monge se vira perguntando à Kagome e qual não foi sua surpresa e de todos quando notaram que ele não se encontrava no quarto.

- Onde ela está? – pergunta Inuyasha – ninguém a viu sair? Vou procurá-la! Só desviei a atenção por alguns instantes! – Ele sai a procura da Kagome.

- A mochila dela não está mais aqui. – observa Shippou.

- Então vamos todos, é perigoso com o Inuyasha sem seus poderes e com o Naraku vivo. – diz Sango e todos concordam. – Kirara!

-----00000-----

Já estava entardecendo e nada da Kagome. Eles estavam andando há horas com o Inuyasha seguindo o cheiro da Kagome, quando encontraram a mochila dela largada no chão aos pés de uma árvore.

- Olhem a mochila dela ali! – gritou Shippou.

- Leah, você sente isso? – perguntou o Monge.

- Sim, senhor monge, há uma entidade aqui. – Leah olha ao redor, girando o corpo – que energia estranha, uma coisa meio incerta, mas definitivamente forte.

- Sim, é uma energia maligna. – comenta o kitsune.

- Não Shippou, não chega a ser realmente maligna, é como se fosse só ódio. – comenta Leah.

- Acho que é uma energia corrompida. – diz o monge.

- Olhem ali atrás daquele arbusto, será que...que é... – grita Sango.

- É a Kagome! - Corre o Inuyasha para ver.

- Essa energia vem dela? – pergunta Sango à Leah.

- O que ela veio fazer afinal? – Inuyasha se pergunta – Leah, veja o que você pode fazer por ela – ele se vira para Leah e a olha com tristeza.

Leah entende e começa a perceber o quão difícil e doloroso será se ela se meter no meio dos dois. Ela assente com a cabeça passando, ao Inuyasha, confiança no que fazia.

- Vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu, quem fez isso ainda pode estar por aqui. – diz Inuyasha.

- Você acha seguro Inuyasha, afinal você, hoje, não passa de um humano normal. – lembra o monge.

- Maldição! Esse corpo fraco, isso é uma droga! Então você e o Shippou vêm comigo. Sango, fique com a Leah e a Kagome. – Inuyasha olha sério para Leah – faça o que puder, ok?

Então os três seguem mato a dentro procurando pistas.

Ao se aproximar para examinar Kagome Leah sente uma vertigem e cambaleia, sendo amparada por Sango que se aproximara.

- Leah! O que houve? – Sango estava preocupada, segurando Leah pelo braço.

- A...a... a energia dela está diferente de quando eu a curei da última vez, não está fraca está... – Leah sente um leve vento frio passar por elas interrompendo-a.

- O que foi isso Leah, você sentiu? - pergunta Sango assustada.

- Sim, Sango. Acho melhor ficarmos bem atentas, afinal o Inuyasha ...

- Certo, mas e você acha que pode fazer algo por ela?

- Não sei, Sango, acho que vou precisar de muita energia para isso, uma fonte muito maior que meu próprio corpo.

- Mas então o que usaremos?

Elas ficaram absortas estudando o problema, Leah lembrou da promessa que fez em silêncio ao Inuyasha quando assentiu cuidar da Kagome. Então de repente ouve-se uma voz familiar. "_A Jóia...usem os fragmentos."_

- Sesshoumaru, é você? – pergunta Leah reconhecendo a voz do _youkai._

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste sai de trás de umas árvores, _sozinho_.

- Sim, Leah, _sou eu_. Creio não haver fonte de energia maior por aqui.

- Mas essa energia é muito poderosa, não é seguro. – diz Leah secamente – É melhor esperar pelo Inuyasha para ver o que ele acha.

Sango está inquieta "_que estranho o Sesshoumaru vir aqui sozinho, ele costuma andar em companhia daquele Jaken e da Rin..." _

- Tudo bem, então vou indo. – ele vai embora e deixa-as cuidando de Kagome.

- Sango, sinto algo estranho, espero que o Inuyasha volte logo. – Leah diz e começa a canalização de energia em Kagome.

- Sim, eu achei estranho... (glup!) – Sango começara quando fora interrompida pelo Shippou que se atirou nos braços de Leah.

- O que houve Shippou? – pergunta a sacerdotisa, calma e sorrindo para o kitsune.

- É uma outra cria do Naraku! O Inuyasha acha que foi uma armadilha e que a Kagome pode estar envolvida como isca! – o kitsune gritava histericamente nos braços de Leah

- Quem é o _youkai _ Shippou? – pergunta Leah num tom de voz calmo.

- É um tal de Joukynoru. Ele é muito poderoso! Atacou a gente. O Inuyasha está indefeso. – Leah ouvia atentamente

- Mas ele está com o Miroku, não está? – Pergunta Sango.

- Sim, mas o Miroku está sem poder usar o "_buraco do vento" _ por causa dos insetos do Naraku. Se ele usar, pode morrer...são muitos!

- Maldição! – Ouve-se o grito do Inuyasha, ele e o Miroku estavam por perto.

- Sango, faça-me um favor. Pegue a Kagome e o Shippou e leve-os daqui para um lugar seguro, irei ajudar os garotos. _"Sinto-me mais forte esses dias."_ Leah pensou. – depois encontro vocês, agora vão! – Leah continua com sua calma habitual.__

Sango pega a Kagome e Shippou a acompanha até a Kirara e se afastam para um lugar mais seguro.

Leah, então, corre ao encontro dos garotos. Ao chegar ela vê o monge encurralado pelos insetos do Naraku e o Inuyasha muito machucado escorando-se numa pedra e há poucos metros de distância estava o monstro, um _youkai _em forma de gente, mas que continha uma aura sinistra e uma energia exorbitantemente maligna, pronto para atacar o Inuyasha que estava sem sua espada, pois sem seus poderes de _youkai _ ela não se transformava.

_"Você vai continuar fugindo Inuyasha? Não sabia que você era covarde!_" Era a voz do Naraku ecoando pelas árvores. Leah olhou procurando de onde vinha aquela voz, mas nada encontrou. O Naraku queria irritá-lo para fazer ele sair de sua postura defensiva.

Leah se aproxima da cena.

- Leah! – grita Inuyasha – vá embora! Não posso proteger você, nem perder as duas!

Leah olha para o Inuyasha e sorri, seu semblante é calmo e seeno.

- Ei, criatura bizarra! Dá pra deixá-lo em paz? Por que você não vem lutar comigo? Seria mais justo, ele não está armado, mas eu estou. – Leah puxa a sua varinha com a mão esquerda, aponta para os insetos que cercaram o monge. – _Inflamarae! _

Os insetos viraram bolinhas de fogo e em poucos instantes só restaram cinzas no chão.

- Miroku, vá embora, fique com os outros e deixe-o comigo. – Leah continua com uma expressão tranqüila. – Inuyasha, você está bem?

- Pensei que você era só mais uma humana inútil, não ia lutar com você, mas vejo que é diferente, talvez seja interessante e divertido, afinal. – diz o Joukinoru a Leah. – que tipo de ser é você?

Leah ri e ainda calmamente ela responde: - Sou o tipo de ser que vai mandá-lo para o inferno! Se é que isso existe... – Leah dá uma risadinha e pensa na nova doutrina.

- Leah, eu estou bem, vá embora e deixe-me cuidar desse _youkai_. Não quero que você se envolva! E eu preciso proteger a Kagome. – diz o _hanyou _

- Acho, Inuyasha, que já estou envolvida o bastante. Ai! – Leah se esquiva de um golpe. – Ufa! Foi por pouco.

- Leah, vá agora! Será que você não entende? Não quero que você se machuque! – grita Inuyasha.

- Você não vai conseguir sozinho, deixe-me ajudar. – Droga! – um dos golpes acerta Leah que estava à frente do _hanyou._

- Saia daqui menina, deixe-me matá-lo! O dia já vai clarear! – reclama Inuyasha.

- Até lá você estará morto, cale-se!

O _youkai_ se aproximou mais e desferiu um golpe certeiro em Leah. Mas ela bloqueou com a energia de uma barreira na sua mão direita.

- Experimenta só encostar um dedo em mim ou no Inuyasha e você vai ver do que sou capaz! Não me subestime criatura vil. O habitual sorriso não estava mais presente, sua expressão era de atenção.

Leah estira o braço esquerdo na direção da Tetusaiga – Venha!! - e esta voa direto para a mão do Inuyasha.

- Pega Inuyasha. – grita Leah, mas nesse momento ela saiu por um instante da frente do Inuyasha e então o _youkai_ aproveitou e atacou o Inuyasha.

- Maldição! – Inuyasha tentou se esquivar, mas o golpe ainda pegou nele e o derrubou. Nessa hora Leah ficou cega de raiva. Pronto, era tudo o que ela precisava para perder a sua habitual calma.

Seus olhos brilharam ela, então, abaixa a cabeça como sinal de desapontamento (falso) e seus olhos instantaneamente passaram de azul para grandes orbes negras como um saco de silício, ela sente uma grande força lhe invadir o corpo e alma. Leah respira fundo e levanta o rosto dando um sorrisinho, imediatamente ela fica envolta em uma energia fortíssima e estranhamente poderosa. O que despertou a atenção do _youkai_ que até então preferia atacar o Inuyasha. Até o Inuyasha estava meio assustado e confuso com o que estava vendo.

- Mas o que é você, afinal, garota??? – o _youkai_ perguntou surpreso.

Leah impõe a voz e assume uma postura de luta.

- EU SOU UMA BRUXA E SEGUIDORA DA ANTIGA RELIGIÃO. E VOCÊ, SER ENERGÚMENO, NÃO É NADA! ESGOTOU A MINHA PACIÊNCIA E VAI PAGAR POR ESSA INSOLÊNCIA DE TER ATACADO O MEU A...AMIGO (Leah hesita por um instante). NÃO SEREI PIEDOSA COM VOCÊ. – Leah alterou a voz de uma forma que o som que saia de sua boca não era mais a doce e meiga voz dela, e sim a voz de um demônio, algo sinistro e perturbador. Seus olhos não eram mais gentis e cheios de compaixão, agora eles eram negros e grandes como se tomassem todo o globo ocular e demonstravam um grande ódio e nenhum tipo de sentimento que pudesse ser comparado à compaixão e piedade humana.

O Inuyasha ficou assustado com o que vira, ou melhor, ouvira. Nunca a vira assim, na verdade nunca viu isso acontecer com ninguém. Ele arregalou os olhos dourados e se afastou um pouco da cena, receado por sua própria vida, não sabia o que esperar de Leah nesse estado, embora algo dentro dele dissesse que estava tudo bem.

O _youkai_ estava desconcertado e se olhasse bem, podia vê-lo vacilar um pouco, mas não podia recuar...não com o Naraku à espreita. Leah se volta para Inuyasha, agora um pouco mais afastado.

- Inuyasha, se eu quebrar o pescoço dele ele morre? – Leah pergunta, sorrindo, ao _hanyou _ novamente no tom doce e meigo que era só dela.

- Sei não Leah, ele é muito poderoso. – ao perceber que a hostilidade da sacerdotisa era direcionada ao _youkai_ ele começou a se divertir vendo o Joukinoru vacilar, Inuyasha cruza os braços e se encosta numa árvore e fica olhando Leah agir.

Leah estava achando tudo muito fácil, mas não sabia bem o porquê, será que era por causa da presença do Inuyasha? Era ele que a fortalecia? Ela não tinha as respostas e ansiava pelo momento no qual iria obtê-las.

- Venha! – Leah ordena, apontando a mão esquerda para o Joukinoru que prontamente voou para a mão da sacerdotisa. Num movimento rápido ela envolve a cabeça do _youkai_ com as mãos e gira a cabeça dele "crack", quebrando-a Em seguida Leah joga o corpo dele no chão. Ela mantinha um olhar severo e imponente, sua pose lembrava uma Deusa.

Inuyasha estava maravilhado com o que vira e com a imagem à sua frente.

- "Essa é a mesma Leah de uns dias atrás?" – O meio _youkai _ se perguntava. Ele observa paralisado a cena enquanto o corpo do Joukinoru cai no chão num baque surdo.

Alguns segundos depois, Leah já dera as costas e ajudava o Inuyasha a andar, seus olhos estavam normais de novo, quando eles ouvem uma gargalhada. Ao olhar para trás Leah vê Joukinoru vindo, suspenso no ar, na direção deles.

- Você realmente achou que eu morreria assim tão fácil? Idiota! Agora vou acabar com sua vidinha medíocre. – o _youkai_ diz satisfeito.

- Feh! Você não é de nada! – grita o Inuyasha.

- E você realmente achou que eu acreditei, por um breve momento sequer, que você estaria morto? – Leah dizia calmamente – eu queria ganhar tempo para chegar ao Inuyasha, precisava protege-lo ou morreria junto com você, seu fim vai ser bem pior do que você imagina! Vocês demônios são um tanto tapados, não? Sem ofensas. – ela olha para o Inuyasha que dá um sorriso de canto de boca

- Tudo bem. – ele responde, um tanto assustado com a calma da sacerdotisa.

- Então tome isso! – Joukinoru desfere seu golpe contra eles que estavam semi-abraçados, Leah ajudava Inuyasha a andar com a mão pela cintura dele e a mão dele sobre seu pescoço.

Foi quando Leah percebeu que deixara sua varinha cair ao quebrar o pescoço do Joukinoru. Então ela inspira forte e seus olhos mais uma vez ficaram negros como a noite. Num movimento rápido ela desenha algo no ar, com a mão livre, apontando dois dedos para frente ela cria um círculo, um escudo energético envolta deles dois. Imediatamente sobe um paredão luminoso onde o golpe do _youkai_ bate e volta para ele, numa intensidade bem maior (3x pra ser mais exata) com o golpe, a impressão que dava era que o Joukinoru tinha virado pelo avesso, suas vísceras estavam à mostra.

Após o desfecho do golpe ambos caem sobre os joelhos dentro do círculo, o Inuyasha machucado e a Leah sem energias para continuar.

- Só para garantir que esse _youkai_ não importuna mais, vou deixar o Zowie brincar com os restos dele um pouquinho. - Leah conjura seu guardião e quando ele chega ela desfaz o círculo e desaba no chão, exausta

O _hanyou _se levanta e contempla a visão de Leah ao chão exausta devido ao gasto de energia que ela desprendeu por ele, lançada ao escudo do círculo. Ele também olha temeroso para o Zowie que o ignora completamente e brinca com o corpo revirado do _youkai_. O dia está quase amanhecendo.

Inuyasha junta suas forças e pega Leah nos braços levando-a para junto dos outros.

"Espero que estejam bem" – pensa Inuyasha andando em busca dos outros. – "E a Kagome? Será que está bem?"

**(FIM DO CAPÍTULO IV)**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

__

_Aos agradecimentos..._

__

_Minha grande amiga e por que não mentora, Gushi! Obrigada pelos comentários amiga! Postei de novo sua review, você viu?_

__

_Cara Tassi Higurashi, obrigada pela sua review, que bom que ajudei no seu bloqueio! qualquer coisa escreve tá? E desculpa a demora._

__

_Shampoo-chan, obrigada novamente pela review, andei postando a antiga novamente. Te vejo no MSN!_

__

_Beijos a todos que leram e agradeço aos que escreveram, obrigada novamente!_

__

_Se você acha que este capítulo merece um comentário, ficarei feliz em lê-lo ,assim me sinto incentivada a escrever!_

__

_Beijos,_

__

_Ja ne!_

_Akeminu_


	6. Capítulo 5: O Gatilho e um Desabafo

_**CAPÍTULO V – O GATILHO E UM DESABAFO**_

Ao chegarem lá, uma surpresa!

- "Buraco do Vento!"

Eles ouvem Miroku gritar. Inuyasha acelera o passo, mas sem seus poderes e carregando Leah fica difícil ir mais rápido.

Leah também ouve o Monge e pede ao Inuyasha que a coloque no chão para que ele possa ir ajudar seus amigos. Mas ao chegar lá o Inuyasha se depara com o Naraku, eles lutam feio.

Quando Leah chega ao local, guiada pela voz do hanyou, ela vê o Inuyasha subjugado pelo Naraku e muito ferido caminhando em direção à Kagome.

- Kagome, estou aqui, não se preocupe, vou protegê-la! – grita o _hanyou _sem forças.

- Uh-uh-uh Inuyasha, é isso o que gosto em você, sua teimosia, seu _hanyou _desprezível. Mas isso vai acabar logo, vou dar um fim a essa sua agonia que é a vida que leva... uh-uh-uh. – fala o Naraku em tom solene.

Ao ver aquilo Leah tenta chamar a ira de Naraku para si, numa tentativa de salvar a vida de seu amor. Ela tenta usar seus feitiços padrões, pois está muito fraca para tentar algo grande. Leah tenta queimá-lo, imobilizá-lo, levitá-lo e outros, mas nada consegue. Então Naraku chega à Kagome primeiro que o Inuyasha e lança um golpe no meio _youkai _que cai desacordado. Naraku ignora completamente as tentativas de Leah.

Os outros não podem fazer nada, imobilizados à margem da luta, apenas olhando seus amigos sofrerem.

Naraku pega Kagome e começa a levá-la quando Leah reúne o resto de suas forças e joga a Pylea na direção do _youkai _na tentativa de frear sua saída e fazer a Kagome cair no chão fazendo Naraku desista de levá-la. Mas a energia e a força que Leah desprende nessa tentativa a deixa exausta, pois além de jogar a espada ela ainda tinha que manter um escudo de espelho para que os golpes do Naraku não a atingissem durante sua tentativa.

- Acerta!!! – Leah grita sem forças na esperança que apenas aquilo funcionasse, era o que ela podia fazer... – uma forte luz branca aparece e o Naraku é cortado em dois. Os que estão olhando tudo ficaram com a vista meio embaçada devido à forte luz, mas o que puderam ver foi o Naraku se partir e a Kagome sumir....

Leah cai desacordada do outro lado da cena, nesta mesma hora os primeiros raios de sol começam a incidir sobre os presentes, Miroku e Sango agora soltos, depois que o Naraku foi dividido pela Pylea, o encanto quebrou e eles puderam correr, Miroku e Shippou para Leah e Sango e Kirara para Inuyasha.

- Leah! Você está bem? – o monge pergunta preocupado.

- Leah! Aaiii ela está bem Miroku? – o kitsune está desesperado.

- Inuyasha, você está bem? – Sango se assusta ao ver o _hanyou _acordar e se levantar sem grande esforço, agora ele estava em sua forma normal.

Quando o alvoroço passou, eles puderam ver um objeto de madeira dividido em dois no chão.

Gota na cabeça de Leah

– o que é isso?- ela não entende e se levanta com dificuldade, sendo ajudada pelo monge e a exterminadora.

- Um vodu, uma marionete. O Naraku nunca esteve realmente aqui... - Inuyasha responde meio perdido na história toda, afinal ele não viu o fim do evento.

- Não, Inuyasha ele esteve aqui sim, pude sentir. - Sango afirma.

- Eu também. – completa o monge.

- Definitivamente tinha uma força muito grande aqui. – Leah conclui.

- Onde está Kagome? – Pergunta Inuyasha confuso.

----------

Kagome acorda meio desnorteada com a vista embaçada e se levanta devagar sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo reclamar.

- Mas...onde estou? – ela se olha e tem uma surpresa. – que roupas são essas? Onde estão minhas roupas? – ao se dar conta de que para estar com outras roupas alguém deve ter trocado ou ela teria se lembrado de ter trocado de roupa...

- Estas são as roupas que você costumava usar Sacerdotisa Kikyou – era a voz do Naraku que soava forte e imponente em meio às sombras do quarto em que se encontrava.

- É a voz do Naraku! – Kagome se desesperou, estava sozinha com aquele monstro! – " calma Kagome, calma se você está viva é porque tem utilidade..." – este pensamento a confortou um pouco. – "onde será que o Inuyasha está? Por que ele me deixou sozinha? Onde estão todos?"

- não se desespere, não vou te machucar, te trouxe para curá-la. Preciso de você viva.

- Não vou trabalhar para você Naraku, nunca!

- Não adianta choramingar Kagome, seu salvador não vem te buscar, ele está mais preocupado com outra coisa agora... – aparece na frente de Kagome o reflexo da Jóia de quatro almas.

- Mas só eu posso sentir os fragmentos, ele precisa de mim! – ela revida.

- Não Kagome, muito pelo contrário, você é um peso para o Inuyasha e agora apareceu uma outra pessoa capaz de localizar os fragmentos e que não depende tanto do Inuyasha. Ela não ia ficar com vocês, mas eu me certifiquei de que ela ficasse entre vocês para que meu plano desse certo e já está encaminhado, é só uma questão de tempo.

Gota na cabeça de Kagome

- Seu...monstro!

- Você já o odeia Kikyou, eu só dei um empurrãozinho. Você deveria me agradecer por tirar ele da sua vida!

Silêncio

- Naraku... – a voz dela não parecia mais a Kagome, mas sim a Kikyou. – quem é que está falando, você ou o Onigumo dentro dessa carcaça? – ela lhe lança um olhar fulminante e um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Sua... – Naraku está visivelmente irritado. – Esse miserável tem de sair de dentro de mim! Eu odeio essa sensação de impotência quando se trata daquela Sacerdotisa infeliz! Saia daqui! Kagura, Kana!

- Sim Naraku. – Kagura responde.

- Façam com que os amigos dessa Sacerdotisa infeliz a encontrem, quero-a longe de mim, já consegui o que queria. Providenciarei para que não lembre dessa nossa conversa até que seja necessário.

Kagura e Kana levam Kagome de lá.

----------

- Miroku, não ta me ouvindo? Onde está Kagome? – Inuyasha estava perdendo a pouquíssima paciência que lhe segurava a mão para não espancar o monge. Já estavam quase chegado em casa e o monge não conseguia explicar o que acontecera, mesmo o Inuyasha vindo carregado pelo monge.

- Inu...errr... – o monge não sabia como explicar ao _hanyou _o que acontecera enquanto ele estava desacordado.

- Estávamos todos sem a menor chance de fazer algo, inclusive você Inuyasha sem seus poderes. – Sango falava muito rápido ma esperança que a mensagem passasse despercebida - A única pessoa que restou foi a Sacerdotisa Leah, mas ela estava muito fraca devido à luta anterior então, ela não pôde fazer muito. Ela tentou tudo o que podia, mas... – Sango engoliu a seco – Naraku levou a Kagome. – seus olhos marejaram.

- É Inuyasha e a Leah estava sem sua varinha... – completa Shippou muito triste.

- Maldição! Aquele maldito Naraku! – Inuyasha estava furioso e desapontado por não ter conseguido cumprir sua palavra com Kagome. – Não pude protegê-la...Kagome... – ele estava inconformado.

- Nós vamos achá-la, deixa só a Leah se recuperar, ela pode ajudar muito a gente, não é Sango? – o kitsune diz esperançoso.

- É a Kaede está cuidando dela, ela ainda está fraca. Mandamos ela primeiro com Kirara. – diz o monge.

- Ah, ela está com a velhota? Vou tomar umas explicações dela! – diz o _hanyou _e sai irritado em direção à cabana de Kaede. Os outros o seguem tentando persuadi-lo a não prosseguir com aquilo.

----------

- Hã? Inuyasha, é você? – pergunta a velha Kaede o ouvir um furacão entrando na cabana. – Inuyasha, venha aqui, por favor, Leah tem algo para lhe perguntar.

- Eu também tenho umas coisas para perguntar a ela! – a voz do Inuyasha estava diferente, ele parecia estar mais irritado que o normal.

- Mas vá com calma Inuyasha, ela ainda está se recuperando a batalha foi dura.

- Não se preocupe vovó Kaede, nisso eu dou um jeito rápido com uma receita que minha avó me deu. Muito obrigada, a senhora é muito amável, lembra-me muito a minha avó Brenna.

- O que você quer? – Inuyasha entra no quarto como um relâmpago e ignorando os pedidos de Kaede ele desfere a pergunta em Leah como se fosse uma espada.

Leah se senta no colchão e o Inuyasha senta a sua frente no chão com um semblante nada amigável, nem mesmo diante do estado da Sacerdotisa.

- Inuyasha, a Kagome está bem? – Leah começa, com um certo receio da reação do hanyou

- Como vou saber, ela sumiu! E a culpa é sua. – Inuyasha responde aos gritos.

- Como é que é? A culpa é minha? Mas como, eu fiz tudo o que podia dentro das minhas condições! – Leah respondeu assustada com a reação do Inuyasha.

- Sei... feh, você armou tudo aquilo!

- Mas, o que está dizendo Inuyasha, como você tem coragem de dizer isso?!! – Leah estava chocada com tamanha ignorância. – "E pensar que foi ele que prometeu protege-la e não fez nada!" – Leah pensou e também quis dizer, mas achou melhor não. Ela estava triste e magoada com ele por pensar isto dela.

- Eu...eu...err...VOCÊ DEVERIA TER TENTADO MAIS!!! – Inuyasha explode num grito que despertou a atenção de todos na cabana e eles vieram espiar a briga de longe.

- Mas eu fiz tudo o que podia, Inuyasha... mas...por que você está me tratando assim? O que eu fiz de mal à você afinal? – Leah estava sentindo seu coração apertar a cada movimento do meio _youkai_.

- Você apareceu na minha vida, na nossa vida, e se pôs entre mim e a Kagome! Como ainda pergunta?! E agora ela se foi, e é tudo culpa sua, somente sua, sua imprestável!

- Eu nunca me pus entre vocês! Mesmo tendo total consciência de meus sentimentos por você, desde o primeiro dia, e nunca quis ficar...queria me poupar o sofrimento de vê-los juntos, no entanto desde que estou aqui nunca fiz nada para atrapalhar, muito pelo contrário! - Leah estava cada vez mais transtornada com a situação e queria morrer ali mesmo. Ela desejou nunca ter conhecido aquele grosso. Então lembrou de todas as sensações que ela sentiu depois de conhecê-lo. Quando ele a amparou no dia em que se conheceram; quando ele a segurou pelo braço e pediu que ela ficasse com eles; quando ele a colocou em seus braços para tirá-la da floresta...Não, ela não se arrependia de tê-lo conhecido, jamais!

- Inuyasha, eu gostaria de... – Leah começara, mas fora interrompida pelo brado raivoso do _hanyou_.

- Cale-se! Quero que você vá embora! Suma, você não é bem-vinda aqui! Por sua causa MINHA Kagome pode estar morta!

Leah olha bem dentro dos olhos de Inuyasha e quando faz menção de falar, é novamente interrompida.

- Eu amo a Kagome! E quero que você saia da nossa vida, não quero vê-la nunca mais! – Inuyasha estava assustando a todos, os seus amigos não acreditavam no que estavam ouvindo, mas ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentá-lo naquele estado.

Os olhos de Inuyasha estavam brilhando, marejavam impulsivamente, sua voz estava embargando e mesmo assim ele disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis para Leah que juntou suas forças, pegou sua mochila, seu casaco e sua cimitarra e partiu em silêncio sem nem ao menos olhar, uma última vez, aquelas orbes douradas que tanto amava, apesar de tudo.

Leah passa por todos atônitos na sala, nem um ruído pode-se ouvir, apenas os passos tristes da Sacerdotisa ecoavam pela cabana. Leah não olhou para nenhum dos amigos do _hanyou _provavelmente todos pensavam o mesmo, então ela simplesmente saiu e nem se quer percebeu que a Sango chorava em silêncio nos braços do monge, Kaede tinha lágrimas nos olhos abraçada com Shippou que parecia estar em choque com toda a cena.

Todos ouviram os gritos de Inuyasha dentro do quarto e as tentativas de explicações da Sacerdotisa. Estavam atônitos e embora achassem tudo aquilo um absurdo, eles não podiam fazer nada naquele momento. O Inuyasha havia passado da conta.

Ao chegar do lado de fora da cabana Leah caminha em direção à floresta e ao chegar perto de um laguinho ela tenta ocupar a mente para não ficar lembrando do pior momento de sua vida. Leah coloca sua mochila no chão e com Pylea ela pretende cortar um galhinho de uma árvore que ela reconheceu como sagrada, segundo sua avó.

- Minha varinha já era, vou logo fazer outra, pois estou sozinha novamente. É para minha proteção, você me permite boa árvore? – Leah se dirige à árvore e após uns instantes uma leve brisa desalinha os cabelos da Sacerdotisa e vai embora.

– Obrigada! – Responde Leah e começa a trabalhar no galhinho que cortou, lapidando-o e esculpindo-o. Leah tira da bolsa o presente que ganhara de Kagome e em silêncio ela escuta suas músicas prediletas e ao tocar uma em especial toda a cena de uma hora atrás passa em sua cabeça como se fosse marcá-la para sempre, para que deixasse de ser inocente e não amasse mais. "Felicidade não existe" – pensa Leah enquanto sente seus olhos lacrimejarem, seu semblante naturalmente calmo dá lugar a uma expressão triste e ela tenta não chorar, mas é inevitável conter toda aquela emoção que sentia...era muito grande e a dor...ah a dor era imensurável, parecia que ia partir a caixa do peito ao meio. Leah sente seu coração ficar pequenininho, sente como se seu peito fosse explodir, uma pressão...a dor era maior do que ela esperava e transbordou...transbordou os sentimentos, transbordou seu corpo, sua alma e Leah chorou...

_Ela chora sua dor, sua inocência_

_Chora por amar demais e amar de menos_

_Chora sua grande perda_

_Chora o que nunca pôde ter..._

_Chora por ter estado tão perto da felicidade_

_Chora por ela não ser completa..._

_Chora porque ele estava tão perto_

_Chora porque ele estava tão longe..._

_Chora porque agora ela não tinha nada, não era nada..._

_Chora porque voltara a ser ninguém outra vez... _

_Chora porque era, outra vez, alguém que não conhecia..._

_Chora porque as suas couraças, iria vestir novamente._

_Andarilha, joguete da vida_

_Sozinha, serpente... ela chora_

Leah havia passado por muitas situações difíceis durante toda a sua vida, havia travado muitas batalhas, lutou contra vários tipos de ameaças, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo foi, de longe, a coisa mais difícil e dolorosa que já lhe aconteceu. Naquele momento nada poderia consolar seu coração...ou causar-lhe dor maior.

O mundo parecia que ia desabar! "Que raios de felicidade é essa minha Deusa!? Isso não existe...neste mundo só existe sofrimento! Deusa madrinha...onde estás que me esqueceste?" - Leah pensava quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz doce e conhecida.

- Minha filha, não chore. – era a imagem da velha Brenna, sua avó querida refletida nas águas do laguinho.

Leah se debruçou na margem fitou-a incrédula. – vovó?

- Sim minha filha. Eu não pude deixar de vim te ver, mas tem uma outra visita para você, serei breve.

- Quem é vovó?

- Sua madrinha Leah, ela ama muito você e está vendo sua dor. Escute-a minha filha!

- Minha madrinha? Ah vovó faz um tempão que não falo com ela. Ando tão triste vovó...queria ter ido com você!

- Não diga isso minha querida você é muito jovem e especial, ainda vai ser muito feliz! Não posso mais ficar, mas quero que você ouça seu coração, ele é sábio e conhece os segredos da vida.

Leah baixa a cabeça e fitando um ponto qualquer no chão ela desabafa.

- Mas vovó Brenna, o homem que eu amo me odeia! E ama outra...

Silêncio...

- Não minha criança – Leah assusta-se ao ouvir que uma voz diferente responde – assim como o frio e a escuridão não existem, o ódio também não. O que existe é a ausência de calor e luz. Assim como a ausência de amor. Ele não é como você, ele vive em um mundo diferente do seu, portanto não compreende, ele não sabe como lidar com isso. Mas não é falta de amor, minha criança...ele apenas não sabe, está confuso e você terá que lhe mostrar. Se ele não sentisse nada por você ele teria deixado você morrer no primeiro dia que se viram.

Leah sente uma forte presença perto dela e se vira para afirmar quem era que lhe falava. Ao levantar a cabeça qual não foi a sua felicidade ao ver sua madrinha lhe fitando.

Uma velha senhora de cabelos brancos e compridos, ela tinha, normalmente uma expressão severa e implacável, mas hoje estava especialmente tocada com a dor da sua criança. Seu lado mãe gritou...

- Hécate madrinha, eu estou me sentindo melhor agora que sei que estás comigo.

- Eu nunca deixei de acompanhar os teus passos, minha criança. Mas precisas ouvir teu coração, ouça-o com atenção. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo e lembre-se do que eu falei... – para o desespero de Leah a imagem antes a sua frente esteva desaparecendo e ficando apenas o eco de suas palavras:

"Ele não sabe...você terá que lhe mostrar..."

- Mas Hécate madrinha, espere eu...o que ele não sabe...mostrar o que? – Leah estava confusa...será que mesmo depois de tudo aquilo ainda poderia haver felicidade, mas como?

Leah ouve o barulho de alguém se aproximando, mas ela não queria ver ninguém, então aproveita o anoitecer e à sombra de uma das árvores mais ao fundo, com sua nova varinha, ela se esconde, "ofuscatus est". Ela se confunde com a sombra, ficando de certa forma invisível a olhos destreinados. Mas era apenas um cervo fugindo de algum aldeão.

----------

Inuyasha o que foi que você fez? Miroku adentra o quarto alguns instantes após a saída de Leah e encontra Inuyasha atônito mirando a floresta pela janela como se soubesse que Leah iria se esconder lá. E ao ouvir a voz do monge ele deixa escapar uma lágrima que logo é secada calmamente pelo _hanyou._

Gota na cabeça do monge.

- Não sei Miroku, não sei o que aconteceu, era como se eu estivesse fora de mim...

Ao ouvir as palavras do amigo Miroku muda sua abordagem e seu semblante passa de irritado para preocupado. Ele fecha a porta atrás de si e se senta para ouvir o meio _youkai_.

- Maldição! – Inuyasha bate com o punho na parede – eu estou tão irritado com isso tudo! – Inuyasha continua a socar a parede a sua frente assustando o monge.

- Calma Inuyasha, isso não vai resolver nada. Pelo o que eu pude perceber nesses últimos acontecimentos, é que você gosta muito dela, mas gosta da Kagome também. E por experiência você sabe que não dá pra ficar com as duas.

- Mas é diferente...não sei explicar como.

- Em todo caso, é bem óbvio que vocês têm uma ligação. Acho que você está irritado porque Kagome vinha te tratando estranho há dias e também porque o Naraku nos atacou no dia que você estava em sua forma humana e frágil. – O _hanyou _estreitou os olhos para o monge que o ignorou e concluiu seu pensamento.

- E quer saber mais? Acho que você está com essa raiva toda porque não pôde fazer nada ontem contra o Naraku e a Leah fez quase tudo sozinha! É isso, você não está com raiva dela, mas de você mesmo por não ter podido proteger a Kagome dos braços lascivos do Naraku! Como você teve coragem Inuyasha? Acorde pelo amor de Buda!! – o monge se aproxima do Inuyasha e dá um tapa na cara do _hanyou._

- Mas...maldição... – Inuyasha começa, está vermelho e furioso, mas logo sua expressão vai mudando ao perceber que o monge estava certo. A raiva que ele sentia era dele mesmo e não da Sacerdotisa Leah e o que ele sente por ela ele não ia descobrir sozinho, precisava dela. – Inuyasha encarou o monge.

- Você sabe que ao me bater você arriscou sua vida, não sabe?

- Rai, claro...o fiz consciente.

- Você é um bom amigo Miroku. – Inuyasha saiu do quarto deixando Miroku boquiaberto.

- "O que Leah fez a ele? Seja lá o que for está melhor assim!" – pensou o monge.

----------

_no outro dia pela manhã..._

- Inuyasha, vou até meu vilarejo pegar umas coisas que poderão nos ajudar, esperem por mim.

- Você vai sozinha, não é perigoso? – pergunta o monge.

- É mais perigoso se você for com ela! – diz o kitsune irritado.

- Vá com ela Shippou. Miroku fica aqui comigo, para cuidar dos ferimentos do Inuyasha. – diz Kaede.

- Raí, vamos Sango. – disse o kitsune ainda triste devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

O kitsune sobe na Kirara e junto com a exterminadora ele ruma para o vilarejo dela.

- Nossa, seria muito melhor se eu tivesse ido com ela. – reclama o monge. – mas preciso convencer o Inuyasha a ir buscar a Leah, sem ela estamos complicados...

Ao voltarem para dentro da cabana a Sacerdotisa Kaede acha que a poeira sentou e começa.

- Inuyasha, o que você fez com Le... – Kaede tentou começar uma conversa, mas foi logo cortada.

- Não é da sua conta velhota! Precisamos nos concentrar em Kagome, Leah sabe se virar. Depois resolvemos isso!

- Você não está preocupado em como ela pode estar sofrendo Inuyasha? – Insistiu a Sacerdotisa.

- Não quero pensar nisso agora. Pode ser que sim e que não! – ele sai e a deixa falando sozinha.

"A quem eu quero enganar, sinto uma dor no peito, mas não é minha... o que é isso...?" – pensava Inuyasha sozinho. Sentado numa árvore enquanto esperava Sango voltar de seu vilarejo. - Essa dor, é como se tivesse um vazio no meu estômago...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO V**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi Povo legal! **

**Desculpem-me pelo atraso na postagem, mas inventei uma tal de pós-graduação que está me consumindo, além de assumir a secretaria de um tipo de instituição...e apesar de não termos atividades ainda, já dá para consumir um tempinho. Mas faço tudo com amor! **

**Não esqueci de vocês não...a fic está pronta num caderno e também tem o pró da minha infindável tendinite, então já viu, né? Pra digitar é uma comédia! Já digitei até o cap 10, portanto estão garantidos regularidade, ok? Acredito postar em 3 semanas, se obtiver uma quantidade razoável de reviews...já vi que tem gente que não está gostando da presença da Gaijin na história, mas é legal, acompanhem!**

**Bom, lá vão os agradecimentos:**

Yukyuno Hikari: Obrigada pela review e desculpa o atraso, meu MSN mudou e te adicionei de novo, tá? Legal, você está gostando da Leah...ela é legal, aguarda que a história vai ficar melhor! Bjus.

Daniel: Obrigada pela review, apesar de você não estar gostando da Leah "roubando" o Inuyasha...mas ela não o rouba! Bom, pelo menos você está lendo e todos têm direito a uma opinião, não é mesmo. Só digo, acompanhe, quem sabe não muda de idéia? A história vai ficar melhor!!! Bjus!

Bjus povo!

Ja ne!

Akemi


End file.
